Mi propia ocuridad
by CaroBell
Summary: Un EPOV de Luna Nueva desde el accidente en el cumpleaños de Bella. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Que hizo todo ese tiempo? ¿Como decidio ir a Volterra?
1. Cumpleaños

**N/A: Hola mis chicas! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy aquí de nuevo, matando el tiempo antes de seguir con la traducción de mi obra maestra, TSL (en mi perfil) jajaja.**

**Este es un caprichito que he tenido desde hace meses cuando lei el 2º libro, y se reavivo cuando vi la película (New Moon)... (spoiler...) sobre todo cuando se ve a Edward al teléfono en Brasil y pensé: "¿Qué demonios paso por la mente de este hombre para hacer algo así?" y pues, bueno, esto es lo que yo creo que ocurrió =P**

**No será muy largo y probablemente incluya hasta que Bella lo encuentra en Volterra.**

**Tengan en cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo, en todo caso ha sido un gusto y un desafío, así que las dejo para que lean...**

**Declaración importante! Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Algunos diálogos de este cap están extraídos directamente del libro en español, solo quise poner la perspectiva de Edward frente a la misma situación.**

**1. Cumpleaños (Edward POV)**

La lleve a su casa después del incidente con Jasper. No nos dijimos nada. Ni siquiera podía mirarla. Estaba furioso, estaba triste. Tantas emociones, por su puesto la culpa una de ellas. ¿Cuántas veces Bella estaría en peligro por nuestra culpa?

El silencio era incomodo, pero yo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos.

-"Di algo" – suplico con impaciencia

-"¿Qué quieres que diga?". Pregunte con tanta indiferencia como pude. Tenía los puños apretados al volante y maldiciendo que su viejo cacharro no anduviera más rápido para poder terminar pronto esa terrible noche.

- "Dime que me perdonas"

¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? ¡Por dios santo! De qué tenía que perdonarla yo a ella, si no era más que una víctima en todo este asunto. La rabia me recorrió como la ponzoña en mi boca, inundándome.

—"¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?", logre decir con los dientes apretados

—"Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si hubiera tenido más cuidado". ¿Es que esta noche podía empeorar cada segundo? Se había cortado con un maldito papel, ¿Cómo es que eso ahora era tan terrible?

—"Bella, te has cortado con un papel. No es como para merecer la pena de muerte", le dije sintiendo que estaba a punto de quebrar mi barrera de control.

—"Sigue siendo culpa mía". No podía dejar que pensara eso. No podía dejar que se culpara por lo que había pasado. Ella no lo entendía. Mis palabras salieron de mi boca como fuego, quemándome la garganta mientras las decía.

—"¿Culpa tuya? ¿Qué hubiera sido lo peor si te hubieses cortado en la casa de Mike Newton, con Ángela y Jessica? Si hubieras tropezado y caído sobre una pila de platos de cristal sin que nadie te hubiera empujado, ¿qué es lo peor que te hubiera podido pasar? ¿Manchar de sangre los asientos del coche mientras te llevaban a urgencias? Mike Newton te hubiera tomado la mano mientras te cosían sin tener que combatir contra el ansia de matarte todo el tiempo que hubieras permanecido allí. No intentes culparte por nada de esto, Bella. Sólo conseguirás que todavía me sienta más disgustado", le solté de un respiro, sin todavía mirarla a la cara. Ciertamente admitir que era un maldito monstro sediento por su sangre, al igual que toda mi familia vampira no era algo de lo que me enorgulleciera.

—"¿Cómo es que ha entrado Mike Newton en esta conversación?", me rebatió. Sólo había puesto atención a esa parte. Ah, ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Antes de que este pensamiento pudiera hacer mella en mi ira, le respondí lo que realmente pensaba de todo esto.

—"Mike Newton ha aparecido en esta conversación porque, maldita sea, él te hubiera convenido mucho más que yo", espeté con dolor cuando la imagen de ellos juntos y felices se proyecto en mi mente, pero sobretodo porque sabía que tenía razón.

—"Preferiría morir antes que terminar con Mike Newton. Preferiría morir antes que estar con otro que no fueras tú". Ella no sabía realmente lo que estaba diciendo. La sola idea de que ella muriese por cualquier causa me dejaba sin sentidos.

—"No te pongas melodramática, por favor"

—"Vale; entonces, no seas ridículo", me contesto. No quise seguir discutiendo. Sería inútil por ahora. Ambos estábamos demasiado sensibles con lo ocurrido.

La mire de reojo y la vi voltear la cara hacia delante. Durante nuestra pequeña discusión ella había estado mirándome, intentando hacer algún contacto visual, pero no lo permití. Mirarla hubiese sido hundirme en ese mar chocolate que me hubiese hecho sentirme aún más miserable, si eso era posible.

Me preguntó si me quedaría esa noche y no pude negarme. Discutimos otro tanto por sus regalos de cumpleaños. Sabía que no los quería, porque me había dicho explícitamente en más de una ocasión que no quería ningún regalo, pero insistió, aunque no me creí ni por un momento su repentino entusiasmo. Sin embargo, no quise continuar contradiciéndola.

—"Feliz cumpleaños", suspiré y me incline para besarla suavemente en los labios, intentando apaciguar un poco la tensión.

Lleve los regalos a su dormitorio, los deje sobre la cama y luego me senté en ella. Me puse a juguetear con la maldita caja iniciadora de toda esta catástrofe. Era tan inofensiva, solo una simple cajita plana envuelta en un nada-mortal papel de regalo plateado. Me sonreí para mi mismo sin ganas, el contenido de la caja era poético. Era mi propio regalo para Bella. Aquel en el que no me había gastado ni un centavo. Ese que esperaba que disfrutara sólo porque lo había hecho con amor para ella… trágico.

Cuando entró al cuarto, con el brazo vendado, una nueva dosis de culpabilidad me oprimió el pecho.

—"Hola", le dije intentando sonar optimista, pero fallé espantosamente. Me saludó de vuelta, me quito los regalos de enfrente y se acurruco en mi regazo.

Insistió en querer abrir sus regalos con una curiosidad que me despertó dudas. Me ofrecí para abrir los envoltorios, no quería que otro accidente terminara por condenarnos. Me sorprendió su entusiasmo ante los pasajes que le dieron Esme y Carlisle para que fuésemos a ver a su madre a Jacksonville. De haber sabido que sería tan razonable la habría obligado a aceptar algún otro regalo que yo le comprara.

Por un momento, pequeño, casi olvidé el incidente y me dedique simplemente a disfrutar de su compañía, de su peso sobre mis piernas, de su sonrisa con cada nuevo presente, de sus manos tomando cuidadosamente cada paquete como si fuesen del más fino cristal.

Lo mejor, la expresión de su rostro cuando escucho el CD que grabé para ella, con la melodía que había compuesto especialmente para mi Bella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, con una expresión que no supe reconocer en primera instancia.

-"¿Te duele?", le pregunté algo confuso y angustiado de que estuviera dolorida por la herida de su brazo.

- "No, no es mi brazo. Es precioso, Edward. No me podías haber regalado nada que me gustara más. No puedo creerlo", dijo dejando caer las lágrimas sobre sus hermosas mejillas sonrosadas.

Nos quedamos escuchando la música un momento más. De pronto todo volvió a ser gris en mi pensamiento, mientras la nana tomaba notas más dramáticas. Podía sentir exactamente lo que sentí cuando compuse la canción. Siempre lo supe, estaba allí, había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

—"¿Te duele el brazo?", pregunté una vez más para cerciorarme, con voz monocorde esta vez.

—"No. Estoy bien", dijo removiéndose un poco en la cama. De todas formas me levanté y fui por un analgésico. Sabía que el efecto de la anestesia estaría pasando y que probablemente sólo se estaba haciendo la valiente para no aumentar mi malestar. Pero al negarlo, solo hacía que me sintiera peor.

Cuando regresé, se tomó la pastilla obedientemente. Me miraba como esperando que dijera algo, pero no podía decir nada sin soltarle la verdad de mis sentimientos.

—"Es tarde". La levante con un brazo y abrí las cubiertas de su cama, dejándola luego sobre el colchón. La arropé y luego me acosté al lado de ella, sobre la colcha. Me rodeó con sus brazos como para que no me escapase. La verdad es que no lo había pensado. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si la mejor parte de mi día era esta? Cuando podía tenerla entre mis brazos. Cuando sabía que ella dormía tranquila porque yo estaba a su lado, cuando pronunciaba mi nombre en sus sueños y yo me deleitaba con sus suspiros y el sonido pausado de su corazón. Cuando no había forma en que pudiese dañarla. Solo verla dormir tranquila me llenaba de esa paz que carecí por casi cien años, esa paz que solo conocí cuando ella llegó a mi vida.

Me quedé pensativo, mientras ella me observaba.

-"¿En qué piensas?", me preguntó algo nerviosa. Dude antes de hablar

-"En el bien y el mal", le respondí con sinceridad.

Pareció estremecerse ante mi respuesta. Se pegó más a mi cuerpo, estrechándome con fuerza, mientras yo la rodeaba por la espalda con mi brazo y jugueteaba con su pelo, meditando sobre nosotros, sobre mi naturaleza, sobre nuestras almas…

Trató de evadir mi respuesta y aligerar el ambiente cambiando de tema. No encontró una forma más eficaz de hacerlo que pedirme que la besara con motivo de su cumpleaños. No necesitaba motivos para desear besarla. Dudé un momento. Sabía que besarla sería aumentar mi sufrimiento, por quererla siempre, por desearla y no poder estar con ella, pero, ¿cómo podía negarle algo que yo mismo anhelaba hacer con tanta insistencia?

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerqué despacio. Podía sentir su corazón latir un poco más fuerte, mientras nuestro labios se encontraban en el más dulce, tierno y sublime contacto. Besar a Bella era como renacer con cada beso, como si el mundo dejase de girar mientras ella estaba en mis brazos. Dios, me encantaba como su cuerpo reaccionaba a mi tacto, su piel subía de temperatura, sus latidos se hacían progresivamente más rápidos y su respiración se detenía, hasta que debía alejarse para poder respirar. Todos esos pequeños cambios en su persona que antes me estremecían de felicidad y orgullo, ahora estaban calando un hueco en mi pecho. Aún no entendía por qué, pero esta vez sentía necesidad de ella, como si fuese nuestro último beso, como si fuese nuestra última caricia, como si el destino ya estuviese sellado sobre nosotros. No lo comprendí en ese momento. Enredé mis manos en su pelo, sin querer dejarla ir, sin querer separarme de ella nunca, mis labios estaban ansiosos de ella, saboreé cada rincón de su boca, mi lengua degustó con apremio su dulce sabor, me estaba dejando llevar, por primera vez quise de verdad hacerlo, augurando un futuro sombrío. Su cuerpo seguía reaccionando a mis caricias, se pegó más a mi por sobre la colcha y volví a la realidad. La maldita realidad.

La aparte con brusquedad, intentando no lastimarla _más,_ no fue mi intención, pero estuve a punto de no poder hacerlo.

—"Lo siento" —dije sin aliento—. "Esto es pasarse de la raya"

—"A mí no me importa en absoluto" —contesto respirando entrecortadamente.

Fruncí el ceño, ella de verdad sobreestimaba mi control, sin contar lo hermosa que se veía con su rostro enrojecido y la voz agitada.

—"Intenta dormir, Bella".

—"No, quiero que me beses otra vez"

—"Sobrestimas mi autocontrol", le recalqué

—"¿Qué te tienta más, mi sangre o mi cuerpo?". Soltó la pregunta pillándome totalmente desprevenido. Me tardé un momento, aunque ella probablemente no lo notó.

Me dejé llevar por la pregunta, yo mismo no me la había hecho. Por una parte su sangre era la esencia más deliciosa que nadie podrá jamás imaginar probar, la deseé desde el primer momento en que la sentí, fue mi perdición durante los primeros días y mi tormento durante los siguientes meses. Aceptar que la amaba había puesto un candado a mi demonio interno, haciéndome tragar la ponzoña que se acumulaba en mi boca cada vez que estaba remotamente cerca de ella. Sin embargo, desde hace un año, cuando estuve a punto de perderla, cuando creí que llegaría demasiado tarde, cuando tuve que probar su perturbadora sangre para salvarle la vida y creí que no podría detenerme hasta dejarla completamente vacía… había marcado mi existencia a fuego y cada vez que sentía su aroma y mi demonio quería escapar recordaba a Bella tirada en el piso, pálida, malherida y sufriendo… esa idea me quitaba cualquier atisbo de descontrol por su sangre.

Por otra parte su cuerpo… ah, su cuerpo, tan frágil, tan rompible, tan humano y por lo mismo tan delicioso e igualmente perturbador. Si dejaba, solo un instante mis sentimientos y mi naturaleza depredadora de lado, aunque fuera completamente imposible, y solo pensaba en su cuerpo, la duda seguía exactamente donde mismo. Bella había reencarnado al hombre que era, de mas formas que las que ella misma podía imaginar. No solo el amor, la bondad, la ilusión, la felicidad, también había despertado la pasión, el deseo y la necesidad de una mujer, sentimientos que eran tan fuertes ahora como nunca lo habían sido, ni siquiera cuando era verdaderamente un humano. Estar junto a ella me hacía sentir como si mi cuerpo efectivamente reaccionara - y ciertamente lo hacía en algunas cosas - como un hombre y que sólo ya no podía verlo. Aunque mi corazón no latiese más rápido, mis mejillas no se sonrojaran con su tacto, mi respiración no se agitara precisamente por la necesidad de mas oxigeno, objetivamente lo sentía como si estuviese pasando.

Verla dormir entre mis brazos, susurrando mí nombre en sueños, me hacía querer acariciarla y hacerla mía dulcemente.

Cuando se enfadaba conmigo, o eso fingía, y fruncía el ceño, no deseaba más que pasar mis dedos por su entrecejo y continuar acariciándola hasta que olvidara el motivo de su aparente enojo.

Cuando se sonrojaba por cualquier motivo que no me incluyese, no hacía más que desear tomarla entre mis brazos y hacerla tener una razón para enrojecerse, pero por mi causa.

Cuando se arreglaba para salir y dejaba al descubierto su suave y cremosa piel, no podía quitar el pensamiento en mi mente de querer tocarla y deslizar mis manos por aquellos lugares aun cubiertos por la tela.

O al oírla mientras se duchaba, estando yo en su habitación, eso era simplemente una tortura, imaginarla desnuda con su cuerpo bajo el agua tibia, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del contacto cálido y tranquilizante del agua sobre su cuerpo.

O en momentos como hoy, tan recurrentes en ultimo tiempo, en que Bella sobreestimaba inimaginablemente mi autocontrol, apenas con un último atisbo de voluntad podía alejarme de ella y no continuar acariciando sus suaves curvas, besando sus dulces labios, oyéndola suspirar y gemir ante mis caricias y mis besos… eso era lo peor, porque lo deseaba, la deseaba a ella más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo… ¡Suficiente!

—"Hay un empate" —sonreí como pude, a pesar de sí mismo, pero me duró solo un instante. "Y ahora, ¿por qué no dejas de tentar a la suerte y te duermes?"

—"Esta bien", aceptó por fin sin oponerse.

—"Duerme Bella, hoy ha sido un día muy largo"

Poco a poco sentí como su abrazo se hacía más débil, señal que estaba cayendo en un sueño profundo y su respiración se volvió pausada y acompasada. Ahora, gracias a mi nuevo análisis sobre ella y lo que me hacía sentir, tenía nuevo material para torturarme. Volví al meollo del asunto, a lo que me mantenía melancólico y angustiado a pesar de tenerla a salvo justo a mi lado.

_Ella es una humana y yo soy un monstro. Esta expuesta constantemente al peligro_.

Si algo tan simple como rasguñarse un dedo con un papel podía costarle la vida, entonces algo estaba endemoniadamente mal. Si le hubiese pasado con cualquier otra persona, esto no habría sido más que otra anécdota en la accidentada vida de Bella. ¿Por qué ella? Ella, que era la persona más propensa al peligro que había conocido nunca, se encontraba justamente con nosotros?, o peor aún, ¿por qué el destino se burlaba de ella haciéndola tan terriblemente irresistible para mí?, no sólo su sangre, toda ella era como una droga de la que no quería rehabilitarme. Pero estaba mal. Le prometí hace casi un año, después de lo de James, que nunca la pondría en peligro de nuevo. Recordarlo me hizo estremecer. Pero no me había querido dar cuenta que el sólo hecho de estar conmigo suponía más peligro que cualquier otra cosa.

Meditaba sobre estas cosas cuando los primeros rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana. Me levanté con cuidado, deshaciéndome de su abrazo suelto y arropándola con cuidado. Le había dado vuelta al asunto toda la noche, pero la tranquilidad de una respuesta o de una solución no aparecía, más bien mi angustia y desesperanza parecían aumentar.

Me fui hasta mi casa para cambiarme ropa. Intenté no pensar. Intenté fijar mi mente en otras cosas. El sonido de los pájaros, las ramas de los árboles al moverse, la suave llovizna que caía sobre las rocas. Me distraje durante algunos momentos, lo que demoré en regresar a casa.

**N/A: Que decir... si me dicen que les pareció estaría muy feliz, sé que muchas probablemente lo leerán porque les llego una alerta de autor =P, pero no les cuesta nadita dejarme un mensajito, aunque sean criticas, si son constructivas, serán bienvenidas!**

**En el prox cap =P**

_**"Lo siento Edward. No se que me pasó", dijo con voz torturada.**_

_**"Debes irte Jasper, no puedo permitir que Bella esté en peligro", dije apenas creyendo las palabras que estaba diciendo, pero era la verdad. Como si un montón de gusanos estuvieran en mi estómago, me sentí nauseabundo. ¿Podía realmente echar a mi propio hermano por proteger a Bella?. **_

_**Si, definitivamente sí. **_

_**Podía soportar el dolor de su partida, podía vivir extrañándolos, podía vivir con la culpa de haber desterrado a mi propia familia, pero no podía vivir sin Bella. La sola idea de que ella no existiera me dolía tanto que apenas podía soportarlo; y la certeza de que sería por mi culpa era simplemente desgarradora.**_

**Yap... bueno, aprovecho para decirles que la secuela de TSL comenzara el 28 de dic... Ahí veré la frecuencia, dependiendo de la autora =P**

**Ya chicas bellas**

**Cariños**

**CaroB**


	2. Penultima noche

**N/A: Muchas gracias por sus visitas y sus comentarios =P. Las dejo con un nuevo cap de este capricho**

**Los personajes son de SM**

**Tomando en cuenta la sugencia de una de ustedes (a quien no pude contestarle porque no tiene cuenta o tiene bloqueado los PM =( ) intente cambiar los dialogos, dandoles el mismo sentido, para no copiarlos.**

* * *

**2. Penultima noche**

_Me fui hasta mi casa para cambiarme ropa. Intente no pensar. Intenté fijar mi mente en otras cosas. El sonido de los pájaros, de las ramas de los árboles al moverse, de la suave llovizna que caía sobre las rocas. Me distraje durante algunos momentos, lo que demore en regresar a casa._

.

El ambiente aquí no era exactamente de lo mejor. Mientras me acercaba empecé a concentrarme en los pensamientos de los miembros de mi familia y solo podía leer confusión. Esme estaba sentada frente al tocador de su habitación, lamentándose. Rosalie y Emmet habían salido de caza, los había olido en el bosque. Carlisle había tenido que partir a su turno al hospital. Alice y Jasper estaban… empacando? Me apresure a llegar a casa y me dirigí directamente a la habitación de Jasper y Alice. Ella me esperaba apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta de su habitación.

"Nos vamos Edward. Lo vi. Jasper no podrá contenerse al lado de Bella si la vuelve a ver, por lo menos durante un tiempo. Es lo mejor, así ella estará a salvo. Lo siento". Me dijo con una nota de dolor en su voz. Sabia que le era muy difícil partir, podía leerlo en su mente, ella no quería irse, pero amaba a Jasper y no lo podía exponer a una tortura como sería estar cerca de Bella, además que sería peligroso para ella. "Anoche fuimos de caza, pero no fue suficiente. Si nos quedamos algo malo pasara Edward, no podemos hacer otra cosa. Debo ir con él". Se me abalanzo a los brazos y me abrazo con fuerza. No pude hacer más que estrecharla, y desear que todo fuera una pesadilla. Pero me percate que yo no dormía, yo no soñaba, sin embargo la pesadilla estaba ahí, era el presente. Tampoco quería que se fuera, pero la vida de Bella estaba en peligro y eso era lo más importante para mí.

Ya tendríamos tiempo de solucionar la sed de Jasper, pero lo más inmediato era proteger a Bella.

No podía articular palabra, los pensamientos de toda la noche se hicieron latentes de repente. Éramos peligrosos para Bella en extremo, tanto que ni nosotros mismos podíamos dimensionar.

Jasper estaba dentro de la habitación, parado frente al ventanal, mirando hacia el bosque, con las manos a los costados y los puños apretados. Oí sus pensamientos antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de mi presencia.

Se sentía débil, enfermo, sentía que había fracasado medio a medio con la vida que había elegido. Se cuestionaba su existencia, nuestra forma de vivir, si valía la pena o no. Pero su amor por Alice lo hacía convencerse de que hacíamos lo correcto. Él sabia que Alice jamás lo perdonaría si le hacia algo a Bella, ni a ningún otro humano, pero eso lo hacía sentirse aun peor. Tanto que ni siquiera podía controlar sus propias emociones. Cuando entre me quede viéndolo desde la puerta, sin atreverme a acercarme. Se tenso al sentir mi presencia.

- "Lo siento Edward. No se que me pasó", dijo con voz torturada.

- "Debes irte Jasper, no puedo permitir que Bella esté en peligro", dije apenas creyendo las palabras que estaba diciendo, pero era la verdad. Como si un montón de gusanos revolvieran mi estomago, me sentí nauseabundo. Podía realmente echar a mi propio hermano por proteger a Bella?.

Si, definitivamente si.

Podía soportar el dolor de su partida, podía vivir extrañándolos, podía vivir con la culpa de haber desterrado a mi propia familia, pero no podía vivir sin Bella. La sola idea de que ella no existiera me dolía tanto que apenas podía soportarlo; y la certeza de que sería por mi culpa era simplemente desgarradora.

Jasper se volvió hacia mí. Su rostro estaba demacrado, como si todos sus años se hubiesen reflejado de repente en su joven apariencia. "Lo sé, por eso nos vamos. No se si volveremos, no al menos mientras ella siga siendo humana. Supongo que nos harás saber si eso cambia. Partiremos en unos minutos", me dijo sin sacar la vista del suelo.

Nunca había visto a Jasper en esa condición, estaba sometido a su propia vergüenza. Me estremecí ante su declaración. De alguna forma estaba condicionando su regreso a la transformación de Bella y eso jamás sucedería. Sería que jamás volvería a verlos?? Ah… no podía lidiar con todo ahora. Decidí dejar esa tortura para luego.

No pude acercarme, no pude abrazarlo, no pude siquiera darle palabras de aliento. Asentí y salí de la habitación. Me fui a mi cuarto y me cambie de ropa para partir al instituto.

Todo era tan confuso en mi mente, una mezcla de rabia, culpa, dolor.

Llegue minutos antes que Bella estacionara su vieja camioneta. Verla bajar de su auto en una pieza supuso un alivio que no pude explicar. Me sonrío débilmente al verme parado junto al Volvo y se fue acercando a mí con paso lento, dubitativa.

La salude con beso frío, aun pesaban sobre mi conciencia los sucesos de anoche. Ella no dijo nada, no objetó ni trato de acercarse más a mí por el momento. Supongo que sabía como me sentía. La mañana pasó lentamente, apenas nos dirigimos la palabra. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos con mi distanciamiento, pero cómo podía estrecharla entre mis brazos cuando casi pierde la vida por mi culpa? Por mi maldita obsesión y egoísmo. Por mi necesidad de ella, mis ganas de tenerla a mi lado cuando sabia que eso suponía un peligro adicional a su vida?.

Siempre lo supe, pero había sido demasiado egoísta para darme cuenta y hacer algo al respecto. Encontrarla había sido… sublime… como si la existencia que llevaba sin motivos hasta entonces, por fin hubiese cobrado algún valor. Me había rescatado de tantas formas de mi propio abatimiento. Los colores eran llamativos, los sonidos melodiosos, sus caricias eran como fuego sobre mi fría piel.

Y me aferre a esos sentimientos como si nada más fuera importante, olvidando que era ella lo realmente importante, era ella la dueña de ese sentimiento y que sin ella todo perdía sentido. Yo podría seguir sintiendo mientras Bella siguiese con vida. Era algo tan básico que se me había perdido en la complejidad de nuestra relación. Pero ahora lo veía.

Nada en absoluto, de lo que a mi me pasara era trascendental, mientras que lo que a ella le sucediera era vital para ambos.

Me preguntó por Alice durante el almuerzo, sabía que la extrañaría y que probablemente esperaba obtener de ella lo que yo me negaba a decirle, pero simplemente le respondí que estaba con Jasper, decidiendo luego que sería mejor decirle la verdad ahora.

—"Claro – me respondió triste - ¿Cómo está Jasper?", me preguntó con voz ansiosa

—"Se han marchado juntos una temporada".

—"¡¿Qué?! ¿Adonde?", una nota de histeria sonaba en su voz y mi instinto sobreprotector me sobresalto un instante, pero luego retome el control y simplemente me encogí de hombros.

—"No lo se exactamente"

—"Alice se fue", dijo mas para si misma, como una afirmación.

—"Sí, se ha ido. Intenté convencerlos de que fueran a Denali", aunque no era cierto, esperaba que lo hicieran. Dudaba que Jasper quisiera ir donde habían otros vampiros como nosotros, otros que pudieran juzgarlo por su falta de control y sabía que Alice no lo expondría a eso tampoco.

No alcance a leer en la mente de Alice, quizá demasiado ensimismado en mis propios pensamientos, para ver hacia donde se dirigirían y sinceramente, en este preciso momento, no me importaba.

Por fin salimos de la última clase de ese día. La jornada se había hecho interminable y mas aun teniendo que rechazar los constantes intentos de Bella por acercarse, o esa mirada suplicante para que le dijera que diablos me estaba pasando. Pero no podía decírselo. No hasta haber encontrado una solución, si no solo aumentaría su ansiedad y su sufrimiento, sin motivos.

Nos acercamos a su camioneta sin hablar y nos despedimos en el estacionamiento. Ella debía ir a trabajar y yo debía conversar con Carlisle. Un fugaz sentimiento de celos atravesó mi mente cuando caí en cuenta que ella se iría a trabajar, con Mike, con un hombre totalmente simple y sin ninguna gracia, sin embargo, seguro, caliente y _normal_. Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentirme celoso por él, pero ahora este sentimiento cobraba nueva fuerza cuando pensaba en mis nuevos planes. Sacudí la cabeza como si pudiera librarme de esos pensamientos y le preste atención a Bella. Me preguntaba si iría a su casa por la noche.

_Por la noche…_ habría tomado una decisión para entonces?

Respondí afirmativamente sin entusiasmo y quedamos de vernos cuando cayera la noche. La perspectiva de una noche con Bella era siempre tentadora, pero esta vez era extrañamente dolorosa.

Me subí a mi Volvo y maneje a toda velocidad hasta el hospital para encontrarme con mi padre. Estaba atendiendo una urgencia, por lo que lo espere en su oficina, por su puesto sabría que estaba allí, sentiría mi fragancia en cualquier momento.

Tal como lo supuse, mi padre se acercaba a su despacho con la preocupación en su mente. No sólo por lo que había pasado con Jasper, sino por mí.

_-"Edward, que ha pasado?"_, pensó antes de abrir la puerta.

- "Hola Carlisle. No ha pasado nada, aún… necesito tu consejo", contesté acelerado.

- "Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Edward, como con todos nosotros, siempre que lo necesites", me dijo con esa sonrisa calida que siempre me tranquilizaba, pero que esta vez no tuvo el mismo efecto. Mis nervios y mi mal humor estaban tan a flor de piel que nada podía calmarlos.

- "Alice y Jasper se fueron", le informe con dureza.

- "Lo sé, Alice me llamo temprano para decírmelo. Es lo mejor Edward. Se que te duele mucho que Alice se vaya, pero debemos hacer cualquier con tal de mantener a Bella a salvo. Ya lo discutimos una vez cuando te marchaste a Denali cuando Bella recién apareció en tu vida"

- "De eso quería hablarte. De mantener a Bella a salvo. Realmente que Jasper y Alice se marchen es la solución? No soy yo mismo un peligro para ella? Cualquiera de nuestra especie es peligroso para ella y yo me empeño en seguir a su lado"

_- "Piensas en dejarla"_, pensó mi padre con asombro.

- "No lo sé, no puedo encontrar otra solución a esto- respondí antes de que preguntara en voz alta-. Ella nunca estará segura con nosotros. Fue un simple rasguño, papá. Esas cosas deberían ser graciosas, deberían pasar con una curita y sin embargo para ella son casi una sentencia de muerte, porque esta rodeada de mounstros y peor aun, tiene a uno perdidamente enamorado de ella", admitir esto frente a mi padre me hizo sentir algo incomodo. Sabía que todos estaban enterados de este hecho, pero decírselo con palabras me sonaba ridículamente cursi.

- "No puedo decirte que es la mejor solución Edward, no lo sé. Pero todos estamos de tu parte, haremos lo que necesites para sentirte tranquilo y para que Bella pueda vivir en paz. Sé que es una decisión difícil, pero solo tú tienes la respuesta"

- "Debemos irnos Carlisle. No podría soportar que algo le pasara por nuestra culpa. Lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, es nuestra naturaleza lo que está mal. No es justo para ella estar condenada al peligro"

_- "Pero si la transformaras nada de esto nos preocuparía"_, pensó casi con culpa.

- "NO!", dije tajante. Me quedé viéndolo, algo avergonzado por el modo en que le había hablado. Baje la vista. "No puedo hacerlo Carlisle. No puedo robar algo tan puro. No puedo ser tan egoísta. No puedo hacerlo para tenerla por toda la eternidad conmigo, para poder tocarla sin miedo a matarla, para poder besarla sin querer recorrer su cuello con mis dientes, para poder disfrutar de su compañía por siempre, para no estar solo".

"Aunque ella lo quiera – me adelante nuevamente a sus palabras – ella no sabe lo que significa esta vida. No entiende que estamos malditos y condenados a una existencia de privaciones y sacrificios, sobre todo por el modo en que nosotros lo llevamos"

"Te das cuenta que sería demasiado tacaño de mi parte?, todo es por mí… y ella? Que hay de ella? De sus sueños, de su futuro, de sus padres, de sus hijos?. Los querrá Carlisle, en algún momento los querrá, aunque crea que no, y yo no puedo dárselos. Aunque pueda mantenerla a mi lado como humana, no puedo darle todo lo que necesita, todo lo que merece. La estoy privando de ser feliz y en algún momento me lo reprochará"

"No le estoy dando la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que, ciertamente no la amará como yo, pero que al menos la mantenga segura, feliz y le ofrezca lo que yo no puedo", dije con convencimiento, seguro de que por fin haría algo bueno por ella. Estaba _casi_ decidido ahora.

"Te admiro, Edward. Eres la persona menos egoísta que he conocido. Puedo ver cuanto la amas y lo que estas dispuesto a hacer por ella. No cualquiera lo haría, pero te conozco y estoy completamente convencido que ella no pudo tener mejor suerte al ser precisamente tu quien se enamorara de ella. Será difícil estar lejos de ella, solo tú puedes dimensionar cuanto, pero te ayudaremos, estaremos contigo si nos necesitas", me palmeo la espalda y luego me abrazo con cariño. Le devolví el abrazo, un poco absorto por sus palabras. Carlisle siempre creía que era mejor de lo que realmente era. Ni yo mismo estaba muy seguro de poder soportar estar lejos de Bella, pero sin duda ahora, lo intentaría.

Hablar con Carlisle me había ayudado a poner las cosas en perspectiva, a mirar más fríamente y dejar un poco fuera mis sentimientos que se mezclaban todo el tiempo. Necesitaba esto, necesitaba pensar con claridad para dejar de tener este vacío en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en la decisión que había tomado.

Llegue a casa de Bella minutos antes que ella. Charlie me recibió y me ofreció una cerveza mientras veía un partido de algo en la televisión. La rechace amablemente y me senté a su lado, a hacer como que veía el partido, pero en realidad no lo hacía. No es que no disfrutara los deportes, realmente me gustaban, pero no estaba de humor para eso. Estaba pensando en cómo hacer las cosas. En cómo proteger a Bella de nosotros sin hacerla sufrir… era difícil, aun no estaba completamente seguro de la decisión.

La sentí aproximarse a varios metros en su ruidosa camioneta. De alguna forma me sentí aliviado, como me sentía cada vez que sabía que ella estaba cerca. Se bajó del vehiculo y supuse que casi corrió a la puerta. En cuanto la abrió preguntó por nosotros.

Su padre y yo la saludamos y Charlie le ofreció algo de pizza fría encima de la mesa, sin levantarse del sillón.

Sabía que me estaba mirando, esperando que reaccionase con entusiasmo, como siempre, pero no pude. El dolor de una eventual separación me estaba demoliendo por dentro.

-"En un segundo estoy contigo", le dije intentado calmar mis emociones para poder enfrentarme a ella sin que sospechase nada aún.

Se dirigió a la cocina y sé que no comió nada. Se quedo allí durante un rato, mientras yo intentaba encontrar la mejor forma de enfrentar la situación. Estaba a punto de pararme cuando la sentí moverse y subir las escaleras. Me quede inmóvil, con la vista al frente.

Sabía que de alguna forma estaba siendo algo egoísta. La estaba privando de una respuesta por mi comportamiento tan extraño, pero de verdad que a mí, estas emociones también me tomaban desprevenido y no sabía como actuar.

Bajo del segundo piso con prisa. Tuve miedo que se enredara con sus propios pies y cayera de las escaleras. Erg… debía dejar de ser tan sobreprotector!, sobretodo con mis planes en mente, sino, jamás sería capaz de dejarla.

Nos tomo una foto a mí y a su padre. Me mantuve inexpresivo. Su padre refunfuñó por la foto, pero yo no dije nada. Hablaron algunas palabras, donde Charle le reclamaba a Bella. Le respondió con una sonrisa, pero yo sabía que no la sentía. Yo sabía exactamente cuando ella estaba feliz y cuando fingía estarlo, esa era una de esas veces.

Su padre sugirió tomarnos una fotografía. Me levante del sillón y puse mi brazo sobre el hombro de Bella, sin muchas ganas. Pude sentir el olor a fresa que emanaba de su cabello y me desesperé por un momento. Nunca tendría el valor para alejarme de ella! Su aroma me envolvió por completo. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas controlarme para no estrecharla aun más fuerte y besarla y pedirle que me perdonara por ser tan idiota y por pensar en dejarla… pero me contuve. Solté mi mano de su hombro y volví a sentarme.

Lo dudo un momento y se sentó a mi lado, pero sin tocarme. La extrañe en ese mismo instante, su calor y la suavidad de sus manos, pero no hice nada por acercarme, a la larga sólo lo haría peor. Cuando terminó el programa, me di cuenta que no había movido un solo músculo y ella tampoco. Tenía las piernas sobre el pecho, con la cabeza apoyada entre las rodillas. Debía estar realmente incomoda tanto rato en esa posición… Allá otra vez mi instinto!.

Me levanté y me despedí de ambos. Charlie ni siquiera saco la mirada del televisor y me dijo adiós.

Bella me acompaño hasta la puerta, como era habitual. Nos detuvimos ahí y por primera vez en la noche nos miramos. Podía ver la duda y la angustia en sus ojos, pero no era muy distinto de lo que yo mismo sentía, así que desvié mi mirada. No era fácil saber que yo era el causante de esa angustia. No era fácil saber que siempre era yo el causante de sus problemas…

-"Te espero en mi cuarto?", me preguntó con esperanza en su voz.

-"Será mejor que me vaya a casa. Esme me necesita", le mentí con mi mejor sonrisa. Estaba seguro que comprendería una razón como esa, así que no me extrañó que no me preguntara más. La partida de Alice y Jasper realmente había sido un golpe duro para Esme, pero en este momento no estaba en condiciones de consolarla, menos cuando sabía que la pesadilla aun no había terminado.

Me di la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, pensando… una vez más pensando en todo. Me subí al Volvo y conduje a toda velocidad, sin rumbo fijo, aún sin respuestas…

* * *

**N/A: Sufro cada vez que escribo... me da mucha pena el sufrimiento de Edward, tal como lo sentí cuando lei el libro, snif! espero poder transmitir algo de eso...**

**Grax por leer, las espero **

**Besos**

**CaroB**


	3. Decision

**N/A: Hola chicas!! Primero que todo, gracias por leer esta historia, estoy muy feliz por eso. No tenia ninguna espectativa y he recibido algunos mensajitos lindos, gracias!! La idea de este cap era llegar a la partida, pero me estaba quedando demasiado largo, asi que decidi dejarlo en dos partes. Diganme que les parece, ok??**

* * *

_-"Te espero en mi cuarto?", me preguntó con esperanza en su voz._

_-"Será mejor que me vaya a casa. Esme me necesita", le mentí con mi mejor sonrisa. Estaba seguro que comprendería una razón como esa, así que no me extrañó que no me preguntara más. La partida de Alice y Jasper realmente había sido un golpe duro para Esme, pero en este momento no estaba en condiciones de consolarla, menos cuando sabía que la pesadilla aun no había terminado._

_Me di la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, pensando… una vez más pensando en todo. Me subí al Volvo y conduje a toda velocidad, sin rumbo fijo, aún sin respuestas…_

Fue una noche larga, tan larga como hace décadas no tenía. Ciertamente la certeza de un sufrimiento avecinándose no lo hacía más sencillo. Me la pase cazando, corriendo, distrayéndome con lo que pudiese.

Me encontré a Emmett en el bosque. Estaba solo. No estaba seguro de querer hablar con él, pero de todas formas se me acercó. Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza… como si no fuesen suficientes con las mías!

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me quede quieto y me senté en una roca, con la cabeza entre las manos, los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

Emmett se acercó sigiloso, dudando, hasta que por fin apareció delante de mí. Pude ver mi rostro en su mente y realmente estaba mal.

-"Uy hombre!, desde hace cuanto que no comes un buen oso gruñón!?", intentó bromear, ratificando mi mal aspecto.

No tenía humor para bromas, por lo que guardé silencio.

-"Lo siento", se disculpo. "Como estas?", preguntó ahora más serio, algo raro en él.

-"No lo se, mal?", sonó mas a una pregunta que una afirmación, pero sabía que estaba jodidamente mal.

-"En realidad es para tanto?", preguntó con verdadera ingenuidad en su voz. "Es por lo que paso con Jasper?, si no llegó a mayores, no le pasó nada a Bella, esta vivita y coleando. Cual es el problema?"

-"El problemas somos nosotros… soy yo. Ella es una humana, Emmett. Tienes una idea de lo frágiles que son los humanos? Un solo segundo fuera de control y les cuesta la vida, así de simple. Apenas llevamos unos meses y he podido controlarme, pero y si un día no puedo? Y si Jasper no puede controlarse de nuevo?", una carga de dolor paso por mi mente al recordar las palabras de Jasper _"No se si volveremos, no al menos mientras ella siga siendo humana"._ Probablemente Bella no tendría que enfrentarse a Jasper nuevamente, después de todo. Alejé ese pensamiento de mi mente por el momento. "Y si otro de nosotros pierde el control?!", casi podía escuchar una nota de histeria en mi voz.

-"Sabes que eso no sucederá, Edward. Solo Jasper es más susceptible. El resto lo llevamos bien"

-"No me refiero sólo a nosotros siete. Cualquiera de nuestra especie con el que nos encontremos. Bella no huele deliciosa solo para mi, lo sabes"

-"Pff, crees que no podrás protegerla?", me preguntó con soltura, como si fuera una niñería. Le gruñí por su comentario, y él levanto los brazos en señal de rendición.

-"No es eso, Emmett. Sé que puedo protegerla. Pero la estoy exponiendo innecesariamente. Nuestra vida no es en una feliz casita hasta que la muerte nos separe – hice una mueca ante este pensamiento - Estamos constantemente cambiando de lugar, de casa, de país. Podemos toparnos con cualquier cosa y si bien, haría lo que sea por mantenerla a salvo, no lo controlo todo y un mínimo error sería suficiente"

-"Pero si el problema es su fragilidad, por que no la transformas y dejas de martirizarte. Si son felices juntos, pueden serlo por siempre, no te parece?"

Quise gruñirle de nuevo con más fuerza ante su idea tan superficial de la transformación, pero él sinceramente pensaba que esa era la solución y no veía nada malo en ello. Ojala yo pudiera tener su claridad, pero no la tenía, así como él tampoco tenía un pensamiento muy acabado sobre los vampiros, las almas, las condenas y esas cosas. Su mente era tan cristalina que se dedicaba a vivir el día a día, sin cuestionarse mucho las cosas, disfrutaba de la vida que tenía, tal como era. Nunca pensé que desearía tener la cabeza de Emmett, pero ahora lo deseaba fervientemente.

-"No es tan sencillo", le dije levantándome y dando por zanjado el tema. No tenía sentido discutir este tema con él, ni con nadie en realidad. No había forma en que me convenciera que robarle su inmaculada alma sería una solución en algún sentido.

Podía ver en su mente la confusión. No entendía cómo era tan difícil para mi hacerlo, el por qué.

-"Que vas a hacer?", me preguntó cuando ya casi me había perdido de su vista

-"Nos marchamos mañana, Emmett". Pude oír sus pensamientos de sorpresa, pero asintió con la cabeza, resignado. Mi hermano era de esas personas que sacrifican sus comodidades por ayudar a otros, en este caso, yo.

* * *

El día siguiente en el instituto lo pasamos más o menos igual que el día anterior. Vi a Bella llegar en su viejo cacharro, que oí cuadras antes de que se asomara por la carretera. Se acercó cautelosa, me besó, mas bien, rozamos nuestros labios y apenas nos dirigimos la palabra durante el día. Era tan horriblemente difícil mantenerme alejado de ella, no tomar su mano, no besarla cada vez que podía, no poder mirar a través de sus grandes ojos chocolate, eso que me negaba tan fehacientemente a quitarle, su alma.

Ya estaba decidido. Nos iríamos. Era lo mejor.

No sabía como decírselo a Bella para hacerle el menor daño posible. Sabía que ella no estaría de acuerdo, por su puesto que no… sabía que me amaba, pero como en alguna oportunidad se lo dije, ella nunca tendría que escoger por su felicidad, si dependía de mí, sin duda alguna sería yo quien se sacrificara.

La mente humana era tan inconsistente como sus frágiles cuerpos. Ella me olvidaría. Mi Bella me tendría sólo como un lejano recuerdo cuando encontrase la felicidad en su propio mundo.

Tenía un verdadero agujero en el pecho al pensar que la haría sufrir, pero ese espacio se amalgamaba con la certeza que sería para mejor y que ella tendría lo que se merece.

Durante todo ese día estuve pensando en ella. Tan sólo unos minutos durante el almuerzo, mientras Jessica Stanley y el resto de los chicos jugaba con la maquina fotográfica de Bella, me permití pensar en lo que significaría para _mí_ estar lejos de ella, pero aparté esos pensamientos en cuanto me di cuenta que si seguía en ellos no sería capaz de partir. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para martirizarme con ello luego.

Hablar con ella en el instituto no sería buena idea. Exponerla frente a todos nuestros compañeros sería inapropiado, habría demasiadas preguntas que no podría contestar. Debía ser una partida limpia. Al menos le debía eso. Por ello solo yo hablaría con ella, el resto se iría sin decir adiós para no hacerla sufrir de más.

Entonces me dedique a pensar en la mejor forma de decírselo, de enfrentarla. Debíamos estar solos. Si solo le decía que me marchaba, probablemente querría venir con nosotros y no podría permitírselo. Cómo hacer que entendiera que lo estaba haciendo por su bien. Sabía que era demasiado obstinada para aceptar esa respuesta. Debía encontrar otra forma…

Nos despedimos en el estacionamiento. Nuevamente Bella debía ir a trabajar con _Mike Newton_. Sin embargo, esta vez ese pensamiento lejos de hacerme sentir celoso me dejo una imposible tristeza, pues él era mejor que yo para ella y eso me hacía sentir como el ser más miserable del mundo.

Esa noche no pude ir a su casa, mas bien, no pude estar con ella. La idea de la separación estaba cavando profundamente en mí, a pesar de que estaba intentando no pensar en mis propias emociones, pero por alguna razón se estaban colando en mis pensamientos y me estaban destruyendo.

Se quedó hasta muy tarde despierta, esperándome, supuse. Yo estaba en el bosque, escondido como un cobarde, sin poder enfrentarla, esperando que se durmiera para poder verla… Sabía que si la veía, si ella descubría mis intenciones y me rogaba de cualquier forma, yo no sería capaz, y fracasaría terriblemente en mi idea de conseguir la felicidad para Bella. No podía permitirme eso.

Por eso esperé unos minutos después de que se apagara la luz. Me colé por su ventana, como siempre, pero me quedé de pie, apoyado en la pared a los pies de su cama. Tal como presumí, Bella tuvo pesadillas esta noche. Durmió anormalmente inquieta y hasta creo que se despertó varias veces, sin poder verme, debido a la oscuridad de la noche, coronada con luna nueva.

Me quede observándola dormir, masoquistamente, por ultima vez. Paso la mayor parte de la noche boca abajo, como de costumbre, la cabeza vuelta hacia la derecha. Un tentador puchero se formo en sus labios cuando se removió en la cama, agitando sus brazos… buscándome? Casi pude tocar la desesperación con mis manos ante esa imagen. Habría dado todo por poder acunarla esa noche y prometerle que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que no era así, que se avecinaban tiempos difíciles para ambos… _tiempos difíciles…_ ya podía ver la diferencia sustancial en nuestras existencias, nuestros sufrimientos. Ella me recordaría por unas semanas, unos meses, el dolor pasaría dando lugar a la esperanza, al nuevo amor, nuevas oportunidades, esas que yo le estaba negando. Yo en cambio, no tenía segundas oportunidades y debería vivir con el recuerdo el resto de la eternidad, sabiendo al menos que ella era feliz.

No es que yo pensara que no me amaba y que me olvidaría sin remordimientos, en absoluto, sabía que me amaba como a nadie antes en su vida, pero es así como funcionaban los humanos, ya los conocía por mas de 100 años, no era su culpa, sólo que encontraría a otro lo suficientemente bueno y _normal_ para formar una familia como la naturaleza lo dictaba.

Poco antes del amanecer, con pesar, mee fui de su casa y me acerque a la mía a cambiarme ropa nuevamente. Rosalie y Esme estaban dentro de la casa, terminando de empacar todo. Esme estaba cubriendo los muebles con largas sabanas blancas. Rosalie estaba terminando de guardas algunas chucherías en cajas. Su humor estaba de lo peor, pero pensé que ya tendría tiempo para compensarla luego por las molestias.

Emmett y Carlisle estaban afuera, desmantelando el porche. Carlisle había renunciado hace pocas horas, cuando salió de su último turno. Probablemente inventó alguna excusa perfecta, confiaba en él. No dejaría a sus pacientes así como así, todo debía de haber quedado perfectamente saldado en el hospital.

Mi madre estaba triste, más de lo que la había visto nunca. Es que la idea de partir de nuevo la molestaba tanto? O era por la partida de Alice y Jasper? Pues si era así, pronto nos reencontraríamos con ellos. Mientras me acercaba a la casa pude escuchar mejor sus pensamientos.

Creo que si hubiese sido posible llorar para nosotros, Esme lo estaría haciendo en este momento. Ahora lo sabía. Ella no estaba así por Jasper y Alice, por la casa, ni siquiera por mí. Ella estaba triste por Bella. No sólo por que la quería como una hija más y le partía el corazón tener que dejarla sin despedirse, sino porque auguraba en algo el sufrimiento de Bella. Sentía muchísimo que la dejásemos sola, no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, pero acató mi decisión sin cuestionamientos, igual que el resto de la familia, excepto por Rosalie, con quien ni siquiera me moleste en discutir y Emmett se encargo de ella.

Entré en la casa y fui a buscar directamente a Esme. Necesitaba hablar con ella. No lo había hecho desde el accidente y de alguna manera necesitaba explicarle la decisión que había tomado. Estaba en la cocina.

Apoyé el hombro en el marco de la puerta, las manos en los bolsillos y ladee la cabeza apoyándola también con los ojos cerrados. Escuchar la tristeza de mi madre sólo conseguía desenterrar mi propio dolor.

Esme me quedó mirando cuando aparecí por la puerta y cambió rápidamente sus pensamientos, ocupando su mente con todas las cosas pendientes que quedaban por hacer la casa, por el cambio.

-"Hola hijo", me dijo dulcemente con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Hola", respondí secamente.

-"Ya esta casi todo listo, sólo faltan algunas pocas cajas que llenar", dijo en voz baja, desviando su mirada de mi rostro para continuar envolviendo en papel una copa de cristal que mantenía en sus manos.

-"Creo que es lo mejor", dije apenas con un hilo de voz.

-"Lo sé hijo", dijo dejando sobre la mesa otra copa a medio envolver y acercándose hacia mí. Me tomo ambas manos entre las suyas.

-"No estoy de acuerdo, no puedo ocultártelo, puedes verlo en mi mente, pero estoy completamente segura que si no creyeras que es lo mejor para Bella, ni siquiera lo plantearías", me dijo con esa voz tan musical que de alguna forma me tranquilizó un poco.

-"Yo… no se si pueda hacerlo", se me quebró un poco la voz al dejar salir esas palabras. Se acercó aun más a mí y me estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza. Deje mi cabeza apoyarse en su hombro, envolví su cuerpo con mis brazos y me lamenté durante un momento. Estaba bastante seguro que Esme era lo más parecido a la mejor madre que alguien pudiera tener.

-"Edward… hijo, estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?. Sabes que te apoyaremos en lo que sea, pero dejar a Bella es la mejor opción para ti? No quiero que vuelas a estar como antes"

Sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Esme por mi causa antes de que Bella entrara en mi vida. Cómo se había lamentado durante décadas el que yo estuviera solo y no me interesara por buscar una compañera. Podía leer esa preocupación en su mente, pero su cuestionamiento no me hacía las cosas más sencillas.

Me separé un poco de ella, deshaciéndome de su abrazo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

- "Sé que no quieres que sea una de nosotros – continuó -, pero lo has hecho bastante bien durante este tiempo y Jasper no volverá a comportarse como lo hizo hace unos días. De verdad esta arrepentido y sé que trabajara mejor en su control. Todos lo ayudaremos…" Dejo de hablar un instante, al ver la expresión de tortura en mi rostro y continúo con un nuevo tono de voz, resignada. "Sabes que ella no lo aceptará fácilmente, verdad? Vas a hablar con ella o solo nos iremos?"

- "Tu crees realmente que tengamos un alma?", pregunté desviando un poco el tema, tratando de aclarar el punto de la transformación. Se quedó en silencio y desvió un poco la mirada hacia mi pecho.

"No es que no quiera que sea una de nosotros, es lo que más quiero en el mundo, pero no estoy dispuesto a despojarla de su alma para conseguirlo. Es mezquino, enfermo. Además están las cosas de las que nos privamos. No podrá ver a sus padres, amigos. No podrá ir a la universidad, no podrá formar una familia. Ella es humana y lo seguirá siendo si de mí depende. Lo que paso con Jasper no es más que una muestra de lo peligroso que somos.", le dije con la voz dura, concisa, intentando convencerme a mi mismo al repetirlo una y otra vez a cada integrante de mi familia. "Hablaré con ella después de clases. Ustedes pueden irse en cuanto este todo listo, los alcanzaré"

-"Que le dirás?". Me había estado preguntando lo mismo todo el día.

-"Aún no lo sé, pero si sé que no entenderá mis razones. Tendré que ser duro con ella supongo", fruncí el ceño ente la perspectiva de hacerle más daño que el de mi simple partida.

-"Podrás perdonarme tú algún día?", pregunté apenas con un hilo de voz. No pensé que a los vampiros pudiera fallarles el tono. De alguna forma estaba proyectando mi inquietud en mi madre. Lo que realmente quería saber es si Bella me perdonaría alguna vez por dejarla, por mentirle.

-"Sé que ella te perdonara, hijo", me dijo adivinando mi verdadera pregunta y se acercó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Me di la vuelta y salí de la cocina hacia mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa.

* * *

Llegué al instituto justo a tiempo para entrar a clases, no quería tener tiempo libre para hablar con Bella. De alguna forma estaba evitando el momento que sabía que llegaría.

Al final de la jornada la acompañe hasta su coche.

-"Puedo pasar por tu casa?", le pregunté sin mirarla a los ojos.

-"Por supuesto", respondió sorprendida por mi pregunta y porque por fin le estuviese hablando.

-"Ahora mismo?", añadí algo ansioso.

-"Está bien. Iba a pasar a dejar una carta para Rene, pero puedo hacerlo luego". Miré el sobre que descansaba sobre el asiento del copiloto de su camioneta. No era solo una carta, había algo más dentro del sobre. Supuse que serían algunas de las fotografías que había sacado con su nueva maquina, pues anoche, cuando entre en su habitación, había recortes de fotos por toda la habitación.

-"Yo lo llevo más rápido y nos encontramos en tu casa", me apresuré a decir. Acepto de mala gana

No sería buena idea que la madre de Bella tuviera fotos de nosotros, con las que luego pudiera torturarse y sufrir por nuestra partida. Debía deshacerme de esa "evidencia".

Por supuesto llegué antes que ella. Estacioné mi auto en la orilla de la casa y esperé dentro del coche, armándome de valor y configurando la mascara que necesitaría para poder terminar esta conversación.

* * *

**N/A: Yap... el otro cap lo tengo casi listo y me dio mucha pena escribirlo... snif! creo que si me embarco en otro proyecto literario sera mas alegre, jajaja...**

**Besos**

**CaroB**


	4. Despedidas

**4. Despedida**

_Por supuesto llegué antes que ella. Estacioné mi auto en la orilla de la casa y esperé dentro del coche, armándome de valor y configurando la mascara que necesitaría para poder terminar esta conversación. _

Cuando se acercó, me baje del Volvo y caminé hacia el bosque que estaba detrás de su jardín. Ella me siguió sin preguntas, pero pude ver en su mirada la desconfianza y el miedo antes de voltearme.

Caminé unos metros al interior de los árboles. Bella se detuvo a unos pasos detrás de mí. Me volteé y la miré a los ojos. Casi me desarmo en ese mismo momento, pero la máscara no se movió de su lugar. Aparentemente ella también tenía una, pues apenas podía identificar el pavor en sus suaves facciones y me instó con voz decidida a que habláramos.

-"Bella, nos vamos", le dije con la voz más indiferente que pude, pero era difícil. Se quedó un instante mirándome, algo perpleja, al parecer su careta no era muy resistente, sin embargo pronto volvió a suavizar su expresión.

-"Humm… de acuerdo, pero por qué ahora, así tan de repente?". Por un momento no comprendí su reacción tan calmada y por un segundo pensé que esto no sería tan difícil.

-"Porque de todas formas lo haríamos y ahora es un buen momento. La gente está empezando a notar que Carlisle es demasiado joven y no parece envejecer". Me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, algo confusa, como tratando de comprender algo obvio, pero que todavía no encajaba en su mente. De pronto su expresión cambio a una facie de dolor, aquella que tanto había temido y por la que estaría dispuesto a tirar todo por la borda, pero debía contenerme.

-"Cuando dices nosotros…", dijo apenas en un susurro. El entendimiento se reflejaba en su cara.

-"Me refiero a mis padres y mis hermanos", le dije con voz monocorde, intentando que quedara perfectamente claro y sin lugar a dudas que ella no estaba incluida en el viaje.

- "De acuerdo, iré con ustedes", dijo decidida. Esto era lo que estaba esperando, pero para lo que aún no estaba preparado.

-"No Bella, debes quedarte. Nos iremos muy lejos. No es un lugar bueno para ti", le respondí tratando de sonar convincente.

-"Cualquier lugar es bueno para mí, mientras tu estés ahí". Casi no podía seguir mirándola a la cara, pero sabía que si desviaba la vista flaquearía en mi determinación y ella tomaría ventaja.

-"No soy bueno para ti, Isabella", susurré con su nombre completo para imponer distancia entre nosotros. Esto estaba resultando más difícil de lo que imaginé. Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes por lo que sabía estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas, sería mi perdición.

-"Como puedes decir eso! Eres perfectamente bueno para mí! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado!", espetó alzando un poco la voz, tiritando las palabras.

-"No. Ni yo ni mi mundo somos buenos para ti, por favor…" Estaba a punto de lanzarme en sus brazos y consolarla y decirle que todo esto era estupido, que había perdido la razón durante un segundo y pensé que esto era lo mejor, pero que me había equivocado y necesitaba estar cerca de ella siempre... A punto, pero me contuve pensando en su futuro, en ese que sin duda ella tendría si yo no estaba entrometido en medio.

-"Si es por lo de Jasper, no te preocupes, no me importa lo que pasó. No fue nada, ves?" hizo un gesto con la mano hacia sí misma, mostrándome que estaba perfectamente bien.

-"Tienes razón. No fue nada. Sólo lo que he temido desde que te conocí, y nada comparado con lo que podía haber ocurrido", le rebatí con tono sombrío. Estaba tratando de mantener mi rostro inexpresivo, pues era mejor eso a mostrarle mi desesperación por la tortura que significaba estar haciendo esto.

-"Me lo prometiste! Me prometiste que no me dejarías…" me increpo con histeria en su voz. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los puños apretados con fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, ya no podía aguantar verla de esa manera, sufriendo, otra vez, por mi culpa.

-"Lo recuerdo, Bella. Te prometí que no te dejaría… siempre que fuera bueno para ti", me callé. Las palabras estaban rasgando mi garganta como cuchillos, a cada silaba trizaba un poco más su frágil corazón.

-"No, estas equivocado… Edward…" - dijo en voz baja, vaciló un momento, como pensando y luego siguió con mayor ímpetu en la voz, gritándome con rabia – "Es por mi alma?! Quédatela! Es tuya! No la quiero! Carlisle me dijo lo que pensabas acerca de eso, pero no la quiero sin ti! No me importa tener un alma, un corazón, un futuro si tu no vas a estar!". Ah, allí estaba lo que tanto había temido, me estaba rogando que no la abandonara. Como podía negarme a ella? Como podía mantenerme firme?

Abrí los ojos mirando el suelo. Debía recomponer mi mascara, pegarla con lo que me quedaba de fuerza y acabar con esto de una vez. Debía ser firme ahora y hacer lo que fuera necesario para que dejara de insistirme. El agujero en mi pecho esta llameando de dolor, mis músculos estaba agarrotados de sólo pensar en cómo terminaría esta maldita conversación. Sabía que le dolerían mis palabras, pero lo olvidaría pronto, como todo lo demás, junto conmigo.

Volví la vista hacia ella, y la miré directamente a los ojos con la mirada más fría de la que fui capaz. "No quiero que vengas conmigo, Isabella", dije sin apartar la vista, pronunciando cada palabra con dureza. Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. Ya no había marcha atrás.

- "No quieres que va… no me qui… quieres?", preguntó entrecortando las palabras, soltó los hombros hacia delante y la barbilla le temblaba.

-"NO", le dije secamente. Ella estaba de alguna forma ensimismada, me miraba directo a los ojos, pero sabía que no me estaba viendo realmente. Supuse que estaba tratando de encontrar algún sentido a lo que le decía para poder rebatirme, como siempre lo hacía. Una parte de mí estaba esperando eso, que hiciera cualquier cosa que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero mi otra parte, la racional, estaba completamente convencida de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-"De acuerdo, eso cambia las cosas". Su voz sonaba tranquila, no sabía por qué, pero lo agradecía. Si seguía hablándome con la pasión de hace un momento, no sé cuanto más podría haber aguantado. Debía aprovechar esta nueva brecha y rematar de una vez.

-"Te he querido a mi manera, pero con lo que pasó el otro día me di cuenta que no eres buena para mí, no soy un humano. Siento que esto termine de esta forma, pero…"

-"No, no lo hagas", me interrumpió. "No lo sientas"

-"No me convienes, Bella", termine la frase. Me quedó mirando un momento, directamente a los ojos, pero no pude ver nada en ellos. No había emoción, ni dolor, ni rabia. Estaban vacíos. Intenté que mis facciones mostraran la misma falta de emoción para no delatarme. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba pensando, por qué no me decía nada.

-"Si eso es lo que quieres…", dijo con voz monocorde.

Sólo fui capaz de asentir, incapaz de decir nada a cambio. Por supuesto que no era lo que quería! Como podía siquiera pensar eso!? Pero eso era precisamente lo que le estaba transmitiendo con mis palabras. Ella las había creído completamente. Bien. Creo.

Luego de unos segundos, me recompuse y pude terminar nuestra conversación. Debía asegurarme de que estaría bien en mi ausencia.

-"Quisiera pedirte un favor, si no es mucho pedir", una mueca de dolor se me escapo mientras intentaba seguir hablando. Su rostro ya no estaba tan inexpresivo, pero lo que veía era mucho peor que la nada de hace un momento.

-"Lo que quieras", me aseguró con la voz más firme de lo que esperaba.

Hasta dónde llegaría su entereza, cuánto más podría aguantar sin desplomarse?. Y yo que pensaba que para mí estaba siendo difícil…

-"No hagas nada estupido, de acuerdo?, entiendes lo que te digo?". Sólo se limitó a asentir. "Charlie te necesita y debes cuidar de él". Sabía que su padre era un tema sensible para Bella, y de alguna forma estaba intentando anclarla a algo que no fuera yo.

-"Lo haré", me prometió sin titubear. Estaba siendo un canalla, pero no podía hacer nada más. Sabía que esto sería estúpido, pero debía demostrarle mi falta de interés. "A cambio te haré una promesa. Te prometo que nunca volverás a verme. Podrás rehacer tu vida como si nunca hubiese existido". No estaba seguro aún de si podría cumplir esa promesa, pero lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas a cambio de la estabilidad emocional de Bella.

-"Eres humana. Olvidaras todo en algún tiempo y seguirás adelante"

-"Y tus recuerdos?", me sorprendió su pregunta, aun después de todo, le importaba lo que pasaría conmigo?

-"No olvidaré, pero los de mi clase nos distraemos con facilidad", intenté sonar despreocupado, luciendo una débil sonrisa, haciendo hincapié en la diferencia de clases. "Bueno, creo que eso es todo, no te molestaremos más". La pregunta se plantó en sus ojos, aun sin pronunciar las palabras. Ella no creía que Alice se hubiese ido realmente para siempre. "Si, los demás ya se han ido. Solo yo me he quedado para despedirme. Les he convencido de que es lo mejor. Una partida limpia". Su respiración era errática, sus ojos estaban perdidos en alguna parte, sumida en la incomprensión y el dolor. Ella probablemente estaba en estado de shock y verla así no hacía más fácil mi partida.

-"Adiós Bella", me despedí con la voz más suave que pude. Me volteé dispuesto a marcharme de una vez.

-"Espera!", dijo detrás de mí, intentado alcanzarme. Me volví hacia ella y afirme sus muñecas con mis manos. No podría dejar que sus suaves manos me tocaran otra vez, no ahora. Mi autocontrol nunca fue tan necesario como en estos momentos, ni siquiera en las noches más desesperadas con Bella, ni siquiera cuando me desafiaba malévolamente, haciéndose más seductora de lo que era. Ni siquiera entonces. Un solo toque de sus dedos y mandaría todo al demonio. Sus ojos vidriosos y sus manos temblorosas eran suficientes para sacarme de mis cabales.

Me acerque a ella lentamente y deposite un casto beso en su frente. Suspiré con desconsuelo mientras alejaba mis labios de su dulce y fría piel, mientras la veía cerrar los ojos, dejando caer las amargas lágrimas contenidas en ellos durante toda nuestra conversación. Me aleje antes de perder el control. Me aleje de mi ángel, antes de convencerme de convertirla en un demonio, como yo.

* * *

Ya estaba hecho. Lo peor ya estaba hecho, o al menos eso creía. Me fui corriendo por el bosque sin querer pensar realmente. También estaba en estado de shock o cualquier cosa parecida en la que podamos estar los vampiros. No estaba pensando, no estaba sintiendo, solo corriendo lo más rápido que podía, dejando que la llovizna que empezaba a caer, mojara mi rostro. Correr libraba mi mente, me dejaba en un estado de paz que extrañaría a partir de ese día. Era un símil barato de la tranquilidad que me daba estar cerca de Bella, pero debería ser suficiente.

La deje en el bosque, cerca de su casa, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera volver por sus propios medios. Conociendo a Bella, probablemente partiría en cualquier dirección buscando su casa y la protección de su dormitorio. Sabía que se refugiaría allí durante algún tiempo y luego saldría a resplandecer los días de Froks con su belleza y alegría. Sin embargo, ante la duda, le deje una nota a su padre, escrita como si fuera de Bella, donde le explicaba que estaría en el bosque. Así por lo menos, el comisario sabría donde buscar si se perdía.

Pero eso no hacía que mi inquietud fuera menor. A los pocos cientos de kilómetros, ni la lluvia, ni el viento fueron capaces de alejar las imágenes de Bella de mi mente. Su rostro sumido en la tristeza, en la traición, su voz desesperada y luego serena, su mirada iracunda y luego vacía. Sus manos temblorosas tratando de alcanzarme… serían los recuerdos más dolorosos que tendría que guardar en mi mente, pero igualmente valiosos, porque Bella estaba en ellos.

Me quede unas horas entre los árboles y las colinas, necesitaba estar solo. Sabía que al regresar con mi familia tendría la compasión de todos ellos y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento. Lo que necesitaba era a Bella, pero no podía tenerla, ya no.

Me reuní con mi familia en un bosque cercano a Seattle cuando cayó la noche, desde allí partiríamos a Denalí por un tiempo. Alice y Jasper también estaban con los demás. Luego de leer involuntariamente la tristeza en la cabeza de todos, me detuve en Alice. Me estaba mostrando lo que había ocurrido con Bella durante la tarde. Bella me había buscado en el bosque, había salido tras de mí, sabiendo que jamás podría alcanzarme. Había pasado horas intentando encontrarme, hasta que se había quedado dormida en la superficie húmeda de una roca. No supe cómo exactamente, pero ahora la imagen la mostraba en su dormitorio, durmiendo tranquilamente. Al menos así parecía. Me alegré de haber hecho esa nota para Charlie, al menos había cumplido su propósito y la había encontrado sana y salva.

Basta! No podía seguir con eso. Era demasiado doloroso.

-"Detente!", le dije mirándola ferozmente.

-"Eso es lo que conseguiste, Edward!", me dijo con tono igualmente cruel. Alice no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto con mi decisión, pero a diferencia del resto, me lo hizo saber sin remordimientos.

-"No es necesario, Alice", le respondí con voz derrotada. "Te pido que dejes de espiarla, por favor. Ella ya está libre de todos nosotros y yo no podré resistir de partir a su encuentro si se tropieza con una piedra o aprieta el dedo en una puerta. No puedo saber lo que le pasa día a día, no seré capaz de mantenerme lejos"

No alcance a ver exactamente lo que vio Alice en mi rostro o en mi futuro, pero asintió arrepentida. "Está bien, Edward. Lo intentaré, pero estoy demasiado conectada con ella, no te prometo nada"

Lo sabía y estaba preparado para eso. No podría estar cerca de Alice y ella no debía estar lejos de la familia por mi culpa. Me iría solo. Por un tiempo, unos años quizás. Hasta que estuviera seguro que Bella ya debería haber rearmado su vida y estaría feliz con un humano normal y con hijos frutos del amor que se tenían. Ese pensamiento me dolía más que cualquier otro, pero a la vez, era el que me impulsaba a hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo.

El hecho de que Bella le entregara su amor a otro hombre era algo que ni mi orgullo ni mi propio amor por ella, podían tolerar, pero por otra parte eso significaba que era feliz, que finalmente había encontrado su verdadero rumbo en la vida, y ese era mi único propósito.

-"Te extrañaremos, hermano", me dijo Alice con tristeza, ante el asombro de todos que me miraban con cara extrañada.

-"Otra vez están teniendo esas conversaciones mudas?", preguntó Rosalie con tono molesto. Ella ya estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para sentir pena por mí o por Bella. El hecho de haberla sacado de su burbuja de normalidad la molestaba hasta tal punto de no poder ver que alrededor de ella se estaba creando una tormenta.

-"En serio te vas, Edward?", dijo Emmett preocupado. Es una de las pocas veces que he visto a Emmett tan serio, durante todos los años que nos conocemos. Pero otra duda se cernía sobre su cabeza, aunque no me lo dijo con palabras _"Si te vas solo, por qué tuvimos que salir todos de Forks?"_. Yo sabía que no era de mala intención y era una pregunta perfectamente válida desde su punto de vista.

-"Nos fuimos todos de Forks porque quiero que Bella tenga la vida normal que se supone debiera tener y no solo yo represento un peligro para ella, todos los de nuestra especie lo son. Además, así su sufrimiento será más breve, olvidara más rápido y podrá seguir adelante", respondí a su pregunta no formulada..

-"Esta bien, hijo. Te comprendo. Solo déjanos tener noticias de ti tan seguido como sea posible. Sabes que tu madre las estará esperando", me dijo Carlisle palmoteándome el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Esme se me acercó y me abrazó con fuerza. Cómo extrañaría esos abrazos, sus palabras de cariño y sus consejos. Estreche su pequeño y frío cuerpo entre mis brazos durante un momento, antes de soltarla y besar su mejilla. Era una despedida dura, no tanto como la de hace un momento con Bella, pero en una tarde estaba perdiendo todo por lo que había sobrevivido todos estos años, cómo podría llevarlo ahora? La idea de ver a Bella feliz. Esa era mi meta, esa era mi esperanza ahora y sería lo que me mantendría pululando en esta media vida. Cuando la felicidad hubiese desbordado sus días y su vida se viera extinta por la vejez, ya no tendría nada que hacer en este mundo y podría intentar averiguar si lo de las almas era cierto o no.

* * *

**N/A: Siento la demora!!!!! Pero de verdad como que le faltaba algo a lo que tenía y casi lo rehice. Por lo menos quedo como quería plantearlo, asi que bien...**

**Creo que hare dos o tres caps más. Ya me saque el "empacho" de escribir estas lineas =P**

**Que esten bien y no se olviden de pasarse por "The Lion and the Jackal Traduccion" que esta muy buena =P jaja**

**Cariños**

**CaroB**


	5. Condena

**N/A: Hola chicas, me entusiasme mucho con sus mensajitos anteriores, asi que les traigo otro cap.**

****Aviso especial para AllySan: Este cap es bastante triste, pero ya decidi que la historia tendra final feliz, asi que porfa leelo y me cuentas =P jeje**

* * *

**5. Condena**

_Esme se me acercó y me abrazó con fuerza. Cómo extrañaría esos abrazos, sus palabras de cariño y sus consejos. Estreché su pequeño y frío cuerpo entre mis brazos durante un momento, antes de soltarla y besar su mejilla. Era una despedida dura, no tanto como la de hace un momento con Bella, pero en una tarde estaba perdiendo todo por lo que había sobrevivido todos estos años, cómo podría llevarlo ahora? _

_La idea de ver a Bella feliz. Esa era mi meta, esa era mi esperanza ahora y sería lo que me mantendría pululando en esta media vida. Cuando la felicidad hubiese desbordado sus días y su vida se viera extinta por la vejez, ya no tendría nada que hacer en este mundo y podría intentar averiguar si lo de las almas era cierto o no._

En una vida eterna como la mía, los días por si mismos no tienen mayor importancia. No son más que momentos en nuestra existencia. Sin embargo, este día en particular lo recordaría por siempre. Este sombrío día de Septiembre quedaría marcado a fuego en mi memoria como el día más triste por el que he tenido que pasar.

Me despedí de mi familia sin mucha demora. Una despedida dolorosa era suficiente para mi salud mental. Volví a la carretera y me subí al Volvo estacionado a pocos kilómetros del bosque. Me senté tras el volante, sin saber exactamente qué hacer ni adonde ir. Respire profundo e intenté aclarar mi mente. Debía alejarme de Forks y de Denali. Donde iría? Daba igual, pero tenía que decidir algún lugar para poder moverme con algún rumbo determinado. Podía sumirme en la miseria de mi propia tristeza en algún suburbio de Estados Unidos o podía hacer algo productivo por lo único que me importaba realmente, Bella. Si no podía estar cerca de ella, intentaría que estuviera segura, al menos de mountros como nosotros.

Aun no me olvidaba de Victoria. Una vampiro letal que probablemente estaría tras de mí por haber matado a su pareja, James. Debía alejarla de Bella, debía despistarla, con suerte me encontraría lo suficientemente lejos y tendríamos nuestra batalla. Esperaba poder acabar con ella, antes de que ella acabara conmigo, así al menos, Bella no tendría que preocuparse.

En algún momento de mi vida quise conocer el sur de America, y si bien en este momento no estaba de animo y no me entusiasmaba particularmente la idea, estaba lo bastante lejos como para atraer a Victoria y poder enfrentarla sin problemas. Debía acercarme a ella lo suficiente como para que me siguiera hacia el sur.

Logré averiguar que Victoria había estado en Canadá, Alaska y algunos estados del país. Intente seguirla y rastrearla durante algunas semanas, días y noches, pero no estaba teniendo demasiada suerte. Eso sin contar que la cercanía con Forks hacía casi imposible que me mantuviera alejado, pero lo conseguí. Aún no sé de dónde saqué la fuerza necesaria para no acercarme, para no espiarla y asegurarme de que Bella estaba bien. Supongo que me aferré a la certeza de que los únicos problemas que rodeaban su vida éramos nosotros, y sin nuestra presencia, su vida no era más que la de cualquier otra adolescente.

Finalmente decidí marcharme, mi control estaba escaseando y mi búsqueda estaba siendo infructuosa. Al menos me había asegurado que Victoria no estaba cerca. Así es como partí rumbo a Brasil. El país del eterno sol, lo sé, pero no me importaba. No tenía intenciones de llevar la vida que tenía en Forks.

Ya en el avión, comenzaron mis primeras reflexiones reales, pero las aparté cuanto pude. Aun no estaba en condiciones de decaer. Necesitaba estar seguro en algún lugar.

Durante estas semanas había mantenido mi mente ocupada y mis horas manejando, averiguando cosas. No me había permitido pensar ni darle vueltas a nada. Pero las ideas se me estaban acabando y el tiempo se me hacía cada vez más difícil de llenar. En parte fue por eso que decidí partir. Mi mente estaba divagando demasiado, mi corazón sin latidos estaba doliendo cada vez más y no estaba preparado para eso aún.

Llegue a Río cuando ya estaba bien entrada la noche, tomé el primer taxi que encontré en el aeropuerto y me dirigí hacia un apartamento que había encargado comprar allí hace unos días atrás. No lo conocía, pero no me importaba tampoco, cualquier cosa estaría bien.

El edificio era antiguo y estaba ubicado en un barrio medio, en el centro de Río. Mi apartamento estaba en el piso 20 y tenía una hermosa vista, que habría disfrutado en otro momento o estando en otra compañía.

Pero estaba solo y lo estaría por los próximos años, al menos esa era mi determinación.

Ya estaba donde quería. No. En realidad no. Quería estar con Bella, pero no podía. La verdad, estaba donde mejor podía estar. Lejos de ella, lejos de mi familia, lejos de todo.

En cuanto cerré la puerta sentí como los recuerdos caían sobre mi cabeza como una verdadera avalancha dejándome aturdido. Me sumí en ellos durante unas horas y horas, no se cuántas. Dejé que se pasaran delante de mis ojos sin detenerlos, sin refrenarlos como lo había estado haciendo. Simplemente los deje fluir, sentado en el suelo junto al sofá, con las fotos que había robado del álbum de Bella y las que se suponía le había mandado a su madre, donde aparecíamos juntos. Su pálida imagen no le hacía justicia. Era mucho mas hermosa que lo que el deslucido papel podía retratar.

Ya habían pasado treinta y ocho días y aun podía recordar exactamente cada detalle de su rostro, su ceño fruncido, su sonrisa perfecta, su cabello suelto cayendo sobre su espalda. Cada detalle de su cuerpo, lo que había tenido la fortuna de ver, cada curva, cada lunar, cada cicatriz de sus múltiples caídas. Agradecí por un momento la capacidad de mi raza de poder recordar con tanta fidelidad. De otro modo no me quedarían más que estas pobres fotografías y unos imperfectos recuerdos humanos.

Pero lo que más recordaba de ella era su mirada, esos ojos chocolates que me cautivaron desde el primer segundo que se cruzaron con mis negros ojos, el primer día que llego a la escuela. Ese par de ventanales cristalinos que me dejaban ver más allá de sus pensamientos, su mismísima alma.

La forma en que me miraba con devoción, como la que yo sentía por ella, con una pasión y amor que nunca creí merecer y que ahora estoy seguro, no merecí. Como miraba el mundo a través de su corazón, sin prejuicios, sin maldad, sin envidias.

Me pase días, caminando de un extremo a otro del apartamento, pensando cómo es que una criatura como esa se había cruzado en mi camino y me había dejado entrar en su vida.

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban tenuemente la sala, luego se hacían intensos al medio día, para volver a menguar en las últimas horas de la tarde. Así vi muchos amaneceres y atardeceres. Sentado aquí y allá, caminando en la sala o el dormitorio. Perdí la noción del tiempo, algo sumamente extraño, pero así fue.

Habían pasado algo así como cuatro semanas desde que llegue a Río y el agujero de mi pecho no se había hecho ni un solo milímetro más pequeño o menos doloroso. Las llamas que brotaban de él eran intensas, constantes, sin tregua. Me sentía débil, enfermo. No me había alimentado desde antes de subirme al avión y mi sed me estaba pasando la cuenta. Podía sentir la ponzoña en mi boca cada noche, cuando el edificio se llenaba de dulces humanos, que llegaban de sus largas jornadas de trabajo. Me contenía a duras penas de salir de mi propio cuarto. Debía salir a cazar, cuanto antes. Pero los primeros destellos del amanecer ya se estaban colando por mi ventana, lo que significaba que tendría que esperar hasta la noche para salir.

Me tendí en la cama y como pocas veces lo he hecho, desee dormir, desee descansar y sumirme en la inconciencia, olvidándome de todo por al menos unos minutos, las horas suficientes. Pero no podía. No podía descansar, no podía llorar, no podía estar con la mujer que amaba. Nunca antes me sentí tan impotente, tan desgraciado de mi naturaleza. Nunca antes cuestioné a Carlisle por lo que me hizo, en lo que me convirtió, hasta ahora.

* * *

Conté cada segundo, durante las 12 horas que estuve tirado en la cama, mirando al techo, esperando para salir de caza. Ahora debia decidir dónde encontraría animales en una ciudad como esta. Me levante sin animo, pero con determinación. Me miré al espejo y confirmé mi mal estado. Las ojeras violetas bajo mis ojos negros eran el reflejo patente de mi sed.

Me paseé por las calles y llegué hasta la carretera. Espere unos minutos hasta que todo estuvo tranquilo y corrí hacia en interior sin ser visto. Encontré un par de animales pequeños, algo de ganado y un par de aves que saciaron parcialmente mi sed. Nada que haya probado antes, debo decir, pero estaba bien. no esperaba sentirme satisfecho con nada en este momento. Cualquier cosa que me mantuviera alejado de la sangre humana sería suficiente. Ahora podría aguantar un par de semanas más antes de volver a salir. Aproveche el resto de la noche para indagar el lugar, la ciudad. Encontré un par de vampiros en algunos clubes del centro y otros tantos en los alrededores, todos fieles representantes de nuestra naturaleza. Podía oler la sangre humana cerca de ellos. Ninguno era "vegetariano" como yo. Me lamenté un segundo por esos humanos, no eran culpables de nuestra existencia. Podrían ser la Bella de alguien, o Charlie, o... alejé esos pensamientos. Si estar lejos de ella era dificil, pensar que además estaba en peligro lo hacía insufrible.

Regresé al apartamento justo cuando empezaba a clarear el día. Con estas nuevas energías aportadas por la comida, pensé más claramente. Llevaba demasiado tiempo solo lamentandome, sin hacer nada. Lo primero que hice fue llamar a Carlisle. no lo había hecho en todo este tiempo y Esme debia estar preocupada. Ellos aún seguían en Denali, pero partirían en unos días hacia el norte, a establecerse en algun lugar. Los animos ya estaban más calmados, Rosalie había dejado de despotricar y Alice estaba tranquila. Sin duda que había estado esperando el estado de animo de Alice, si ella aún estaba con mi familia y tranquila significaba que Bella estaba bien. Sabía que mi hermana no se desligaría de ella tan facil, menos porque yo se lo pedía, el lazo que las unía era más fuerte.

Cuando corté el telefono, una pequeña ola de paz inundo mi espiritu, fue pequeña en comparación al dolor, pero lo suficiente para darme nuevas esperanzas de que había tomado la decision correcta. Algún día, la tranquilidad sería mas grande que el sufrimiento y sólo me quedaría la satisfaccion de haber hecho algo bueno por ella, o eso esperaba.

Pero ese momento aún no llegaba y me debatí durante todo el día entre seguir hundido en los recuerdos o hacer algo. No podía pasarme los años así, oculto, tirado, perdido... o sí?

Intenté enfocarme en nuevos sentimientos, más alla de los recuerdos y el dolor de la perdida. Los celos adquirieron un papel protagonico. Dejaría alguna vez de importarme con quien compartía su vida?. No. Por supuesto que no. Eso significaría dejar de amarla y eso nunca pasaría. A lo maximo que podía optar era a no sacarle la cabeza de los hombros al hombre con quien Bella decidiera compartir su vida. Eso ya sería mucho. Esa idea no solo me dolía, me incendiaba, hacía brotar lo mas oscuro de mi ira. Intenté imaginarla con Mike Newton o con Eric Yorkie y me encontré con trozos del sillón entre mis manos.

Los días y las noches se hicieron un continuo. Salía de tanto en tanto a cazar y aprovechaba para rastrear la ciudad. Ni una sola vez sentí el rastro de Victoria, pero podía pasar demasiado tiempo para que eso sucediera. Los meses no significan lo mismo para los humanos que para los vampiros. Asi que no me inquieté. De todas formas, me aseguré dejar una marca lo suficientemente amplia como para que si se acercaba me encontrara facilmente y nos enfrentaramos de una vez.

Ya llevaba cinco meses en Río y nada había cambiado. Mi familia estaba establecida, mis hermanos volvieron a la escuela, una vez más. Y yo seguía aquí, solo.

Casi no me quedaban muebles en el departamento, los días de furia eran menos frecuentes, pero no habían dejado de pasar. Las fotografías estaban arrugadas e incluso rotas, excepto una. Una en la que Bella aparecía originalmente junto a mí, pero que ella había roto para pegar en su album solo mi parte. Era mi favorita y la conservaba junto a mi pecho con la esperanza de que aliviara mis tormentos.

Pasé periodos mejores que otros y ahora me encontraba precisamente en uno malo, malisimo. De pronto apareció en mi mente la idea más descabellada que me había cruzado durante estos meses. Una que no quería pensar, pero que me carcomía por dentro.

Regresar. Volver sólo para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Debería haberme planteado esa opcion hace mucho. O es que pensé en simplemente desaparecer para siempre y dejarla a su suerte, sin saber si vivía o no?. Que ella no me viera, no significaba que yo no pudiera verla a ella. Cada seis meses o una vez al año. Si. Debía asegurarme. Cualquier cosa podía haberle pasado, conociendola...

* * *

**N/A: Muy triste, mal?? Cuentenme que piesan. Ya tengo medio avanzado el siguiente cap. Espero terminarlo en estos días =P**

**Gracias a las chicas que me han escrito, de verdad que es super importante para mí =D**

**Cuidense**

**Cariños, CaroB**


	6. Volterra

**N/A: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer =P**

**6. Volterra**

_Pasé periodos mejores que otros y ahora me encontraba precisamente en uno malo, __malísimo. De pronto apareció en mi mente la idea más descabellada que me había cruzado durante estos meses. Una que no quería pensar, pero que me carcomía por dentro._

_Regresar. Volver sólo para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Debería haberme planteado esa opción hace mucho. O es que pensé en simplemente desaparecer para siempre y dejarla a su suerte, sin saber si vivía o no?. Que ella no me viera, no significaba que yo no pudiera verla a ella. Cada seis meses o una vez al año. Si. Debía asegurarme. Cualquier cosa podía haberle pasado, conociéndola..._

Volver. Volver a ver a Bella.

Pero la idea de guiar a Victoria de vuelta a Forks me mantenía cauto. Primero debía asegurarme que ella no estaba ni cerca y luego podría pensar en volver a echar un vistazo...

A quien quería engañar?! Quería volver para quedarme, si la veía de nuevo, estaba seguro que no podría mantenerme lejos y correría a sus brazos. Pero, como tomaría ella mi regreso? Me aceptaría de vuelta? Estaría ya con otro?, con planes?

De que valdría todo este tiempo de soledad y sufrimiento si volvía ahora a condenar su vida de nuevo? Y si me había equivocado?

Ah, tantas preguntas! Había pasado del lamento a las dudas.

Necesitaba saber como estaba, si era feliz, antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Seguía sumido en este tipo de cavilaciones, como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos veinte días, cuando sonó mi celular. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no sonaba, pero hace mucho también que no había hablado con mi familia, lo más seguro es que fuera alguno de ellos. Era Rosalie. Rosalie? No tenia ganas de hablar con ella, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que fuera un reclamo, y eso sumado a su insistencia, me hizo sospechar.

-"Rosalie", Le conteste sin ganas.

Algo dentro de mí se quebró como un cristal cuando termine de escucharla. El agujero de mi pecho había sido una poza superficial comparada con el vacío que sentía ahora. No era posible. Simplemente no era posible. Bella.

Le corté sin despedirme. Sentí que las rodillas me flaqueaban. Me derrumbe junto al balcón, con el teléfono entre las manos, sin querer comprender. No. Por qué mi hermana me hacía esto? Tanto odio me tenía?

Con esa resolución y sin dar cabida a otra explicación en mi mente que la maldad de Rose, decidí cerciorarme solo para dejar tranquila mi conciencia, pero estaba seguro que no era mas que una broma cruel.

Con las manos temblorosas, marque el número que me prometí a mi mismo jamás volver a llamar. Así, de paso, hablaría de una vez con Charlie sobre Bella para saber como estaba.

- "Residencia Swan?"

- "Charlie Swan, por favor", dije con el tono mas cortés que pude, respondiendo a la voz de un hombre que no reconocí. La sangre me hirvió durante _el segundo_ que se demoro en responder, para luego helárseme hasta un punto que no creí posible.

- "Esta en el funeral", me respondió mal humorado.

Pueden los vampiros perder la razón?, por un instante lo creí posible, pero no fui tan afortunado. Sentí romperse cada inerte célula de mi cuerpo y tuve que mirarme para asegurarme que aún estaba en una pieza. Lo estaba. Por desgracia.

Si antes pensaba que estaba en el infierno, me equivoqué. Ahora estaba en él. La sensación de un mundo sin Bella, ese era el verdadero infierno.

Después de todos estos meses!. Nada había valido la pena. Mi Bella ya no existía y eso era lo único en el mundo que yo no podía soportar. Podía con el dolor que me desgarraba por dentro, podía con la soledad, con la rabia, la angustia, la sed quemándome en la garganta, pero sin Bella, NO.

Ni siquiera me detuve a preguntarme el por qué, ni cómo ni cuándo. Ya era demasiado tarde. Bella había decidido no seguir viviendo y yo había decidido no seguir existiendo sin Bella. No me tomó ni cinco segundos saber qué haría a continuación. Ya lo sabía. Lo supe incluso antes de irme de Forks. Me iría a Italia.

* * *

Apenas empaqué un par de cosas en un pequeño bolso. No necesitaría nada. Iba a Italia a ver a los Volturi con un propósito bastante claro, y a menos que quisieran hacer una fiesta por ello, no requería de ninguna ropa especial.

En pocas horas ya me encontraba volando con destino a Volterra. Sería un largo viaje, pero valdría la pena. Entonces nuevas interrogantes fueron apareciendo en mi cabeza.

Mi decisión de dejar de existir era porque no quería estar en un mundo donde Bella no estuviese, pero… que pasaría conmigo?

Bella sin duda iría a un paraíso, donde su alma sería libre. Descansaría eternamente en paz. Ella tenía mucha fe en que yo correría la misma suerte, pero no estaba tan seguro. Nos encontraríamos más allá? Sería esta nuestra oportunidad para estar juntos? Creía que sí. Necesitaba creer que sí. No es que fuera a arrepentirme si tuviera la certeza de que iría al infierno y nunca más la vería, pero necesitaba creer que nuestro amor era más que esto, más que lo real, más que la vida. Quería tener esta última chispa de esperanza antes del final.

Más resuelto, llegué a alguna ciudad de Europa. Allí debía tomar un segundo vuelo un par de horas más tarde. El sol estaba a medio cielo, por lo que tuve que quedarme dentro del aeropuerto a esperar. Que más da. No importaba cuánto más tuviera que esperar. Ya no había tiempo en mi existencia, sólo un propósito.

Finalmente bajé del último vuelo y renté un coche que me llevaría hasta el castillo de Volterra.

Aun no sabía que es lo que haría, pero en el camino pensé que lo mejor era pedirles directamente que terminaran conmigo. No me importaba realmente cuál fuera el método, pero no quería cometer alguna ofensa que luego afectara a mi familia. Ellos siempre estuvieron en el ojo de los Volturi por nuestro particular estilo de vida y por nuestro, cada día más, numeroso clan. Eso sin contar que Carlisle vivió mucho tiempo con ellos y les tenía un gran respeto.

Por supuesto que consideré que podrían negarse, pero no quería pensar que haría entonces, eso lo haría una vez tomada alguna determinación.

Llegar al frente de la 'realeza' de mi especie no fue particularmente dificil. Decir que era un Cullen facilitaba todo el proceso.

En otra ocasion mi instinto de supervivencia me hubiese hecho prestar más atención a todo el laberinto por el que pasé hasta llegar al gran salon, pero ahora simplemente no tenia sentido.

Dos puertas enormes, revestidas de oro con incrustaciones de piedras, separaban el pasillo del salon donde se encontraban Aro, Marco y Cayo, lo suficientemente valiosa cada una como para alimentar un pais entero.

Cuando entré, me encontré a los tres imponentes vampiros al final de la habitacion, sentados en sus tronos, escoltados a ambos lados por Jane, Alex y Felix. Aro estaba en el centro y dibujo una gran sonrisa al verme. Respondi con una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

- "Hijo, que gusto tenerte en nuestra casa. Un hijo de Carlisle siempre es bien recibido. Pero dime, que te trae por aquí? No me digas que te cansaste de tu insipida forma de vida y quieres unirte a nosotros". Dijo con una carcajada de alegria, levantandose de su asiento y caminando hacia mi.

- "No. De hecho vengo a pedirles un favor", respondí sin mayor entusiasmo.

Los otros dos se quedaron sentados en sus tronos como estatuas, sin hacer ningun gesto frente a mi presencia.

Aro habia recorrido la distancia que nos separaba y ahora estaba de pie frente a mí.

- "Que podriamos darte nosotros que no tengas ya?", dijo acercando sus brazos hacia mi para tomar mi mano.

Agradeci el gesto pues ya no tendria que pedirles con palabras lo que necesitaba, Aro lo sabria solo tocando mis manos, gracias a su don.

Cerró los ojos durante un momento, como concentrándose y luego los abrió de par en par con el asombro escrito en ellos.

- "Asombroso", exclamó sin quitar sus manos de la mía. "Nunca había visto una convicción tan fuerte. Pero cómo esperas que nosotros accedamos a esto?. No has pensado en las alternativas?"

- "No estoy buscando alternativas. Vine hasta ustedes con un propósito, nada más", les respondí sin emoción en la voz.

- "Pero mi querido Edward, nosotros podemos ofrecerte un mundo de oportunidades que no has tenido. Debes probar esta vida antes de tomar tu decisión"

- "Con todo respeto, no puedo aceptar su oferta. Ya has visto lo que debías ver en mis recuerdos y sabes que no aceptaré"

- "No pierdo nada con ofrecertelo. Yo solo puedo ver el pasado Edward. Y lo que veo es a una hermosa humana que te ha hecho perder la cabeza. No solo te has negado a probarla o matarla, con lo terriblemente irresistible que ella es para ti, sino también te has contenido de convertirla. Desde cuándo somos dominados por esa raza inferior? Como es que puedo aceptar que un talento como el tuyo se pierda si puedo evitarlo?"

- "No puedes evitarlo Aro. Lo haré de todas formas, con tu ayuda o sin ella y sin importar cómo, serán ustedes los que terminaran cortándome la cabeza"

- "Déjame al menos deliberarlo con mis hermanos, Edward. Te daremos una respuesta mañana", dijo finalmente soltándome la mano y volteándose para volver a su trono. "A las once".

Asentí con la cabeza a modo de despedida y me dirigí a la puerta. Se abrió nuevamente de par en par para dejarme salir.

Apenas quedaban unos rayos de sol cuando salí a la plaza de Volterra, donde llegue por caminos subterráneos, que esta vez recordé para poder volver al día siguiente.

Por suerte logre encontrar un cuarto pequeño cerca del castillo, lo rente y me metí dentro a esperar las horas que faltaban para la respuesta.

Toda la ciudad estaba llena de gente, los hoteles y apartamentos a capacidad máxima. Al día siguiente se celebraría el día de San Marco. Una fiesta popular destinada a celebrar el exilio de los vampiros de la ciudad. La ceremonia principal se llevaba a cabo al medio día, justo aquí, en la plaza, donde estaba ubicado el castillo de los Volturi. Que irónico.

Me tire en la cama y me dejé llevar. Ya no sentía dolor o tristeza. Me sumergí en los recuerdos con alegría. Ya no podía atormentarme más si había hecho las cosas bien o mal. Todo había acabado y este sería el final. De una forma u otra, Bella y yo dejaríamos el mundo donde vivíamos.

Me pase así toda la noche y el amanecer. Estaba ansioso porque llegara la hora para volver al castillo. No quería pensar en una negativa, aunque sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que esa fuera su respuesta.

Debía idear un plan alternativo. Ya estaba en Volterra y no tenía más que faltar a alguna de las reglas para que los súbditos de los Volturi vinieran hasta mí.

Pensé en morder a alguien, pero deseche la idea. Por qué un inocente humano debía pagar por mi desdicha? Aparte que ya estaba suficientemente maldito como para seguir pecando. Y si mi Bella y Carlisle tenían razón y yo aún tenía un alma, quería conservarla tan limpia como pudiera. Además, ese no era un delito en sí mismo.

La única regla que podía romper y que los haría acabar conmigo sin pensarlo sería la exposición. Mostrarle a los humanos que los vampiros existíamos y que estábamos entre ellos, matando a sus seres queridos.

Sí, esa sería mi salida. Ahora sólo debía encontrar el modo adecuado.

Mientras seguía absorto en mis pensamientos, el reloj de la torre marcó las once de la mañana. No tardaría ni dos minutos en llegar hasta el castillo, así que emprendí la marcha. Me metí por las alcantarillas por donde había salido la tarde anterior y estuve frente a las puertas del salón antes de que la campana dejar de retumbar. Las puertas se me abrieron y estuve nuevamente frente a los tres vampiros.

- "Edward, adelante hijo", me dijo Aro con un gesto para que avanzara más cerca de ellos. Esta vez no se levantó de su asiento.

Me acerque sigiloso, Jane estaba con ellos y no tenía los mejores pensamientos para conmigo.

Cuando ya estuve a unos veinte pies de distancia, me detuve. Miré a Aro fijamente, ya sabía la respuesta, pero la verbalizo de todos modos.

- "Ya debes saber cuál es nuestra respuesta porque leíste mis pensamientos, Edward. No podemos matarte solo porque nos lo pides. Sería un agravio que Carlisle nunca nos perdonaría, y por el respeto que le tenemos a tu padre y el inmenso desperdicio que significa perder tu don, no estamos dispuestos a eliminarte".

- "No lo haremos sin un motivo", puntualizó Cayo, hablando por fin desde mi llegada.

_Les daré un motivo entonces__, _pensé. Me di la vuelta sin decir palabra y salí de la habitación.

Ya me lo temía, pero esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente convincente con mis recuerdos para que Aro supiese que no había vuelta atrás. Pero de algún modo tenían razón. La relación con mi padre se quebraría irremediablemente. Él jamás aprobaría lo que yo estaba haciendo y haber recibido voluntariamente su ayuda sería imperdonable.

Mientras salía del castillo hacia los pasadizos de las alcantarillas, pensaba qué hacer. Debía ser algo definitivo, que no hubiera lugar a las dudas, replicas o segundas oportunidades.

Así fue como me iluminé. Exposición. Mucha gente. Muerte segura.

Confirme la hora en uno de los relojes de los salones subterráneos de la fortaleza. Eran las 11:45. La ceremonia de festejo del día de San Marco comenzaría en 15 minutos. Perfecto. Casi toda la ciudad, más los miles de turistas se congregarían en la plaza frente a la torre del reloj del palacio. El sol brillaría en lo alto del cielo, sin una sola nube que lo cubriera. La exposición allí sería plena. Mi cuerpo brillaría como si tuviera miles de diamantes incrustados, señal inequívoca que no era humano. Esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Me encaminé por los mismos pasillos subterráneos, hacia el corredor que daba a la torre del reloj. Haría mi aparición por ahí. Nada podría detenerme.

* * *

**N/A Yey, penultimo capitulo!!**

**Solo queda un capitulo más, pero me concentraré más en él, porque quiero que sea un pokito más profundo que este =p, lo intentare =P**

**Cuentenme que les parecio y no se pierdan mañana la actualizacion de "The Lion and the Jackal"!**

**Cuidense, besos**

**CaroB**


	7. Reencuentro

*****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer*****

**N/A: Siento muchisimo la demora! No he muerto ni nada parecido, pero he tenido un stres de los peores y no he podido avanzar en mis queridas historias… Se que me he demorado meses en esta, pero ha sido por pura indecision... De hecho, esto que les subo es parte del cap que ya tenía escrito, que esperaba terminarlo y dejarlo como ultimo capitulo, pero ya no sé dónde terminar… mientras lo averiguo les dejo la continuación de esta mirada de Edward de luna nueva, espero que les guste y me cuenten que tal…**

* * *

**7. Reencuentro**

Camine por los pasillos subterráneos, intentando localizar el camino que me llevaría a la torre del reloj. Una vez allí podría terminar de una vez con todo esto. Cuando las campanas comenzaran a sonar, la conglomeración de miles de personas, dirigirían sus miradas a la torre donde yo pensaba hacer mi aparición.

A los pocos minutos encontré la senda correcta y salí de las alcantarillas hacia una pequeña plazuela interior, desde donde podía vislumbrar el gentío al otro lado de un largo pasillo, bajo cuya bóveda se encontraba mi destino.

Comencé a caminar por él, lentamente. Por unos momentos el tiempo se detuvo para mí. De alguna manera estaba consciente de cada segundo que pasaba, pero estaba en una especie de trance donde no interactué con nada más que no fueran mis recuerdos. Recuerdos, era todo lo que tenía ahora y quería revivirlos por última vez. Mi atención se centró en las cientos de imágenes que aparecieron en mi mente y casi como un libro, estaban mostrándome toda mi existencia.

Cerré mis ojos y vi los ojos de mi madre. Mi verdadera madre. Elizabeth Masen. Tenía la mirada más dulce que había visto. Sus enormes pupilas verdes, origen de las mías, estaban llenas de amor. Su sonrisa sincera me devolvió algo de la armonía que hace tiempo no sentía. Agradecí a mi memoria por traerme este recuerdo tan guardado y sellado, que durante toda mi existencia inmortal no pude traer a la luz.

Luego comencé a recordar esos terribles días en los que Carlisle me transformo, pero los deseche de mi mente. En esta última ocasión elegiría solo los buenos recuerdos.

Entonces vi a Esme y Carlisle, los padres más amables que un hijo puede desear. Aunque no siempre cumplí socialmente ese papel, así es como los sentí. Estaban allí con sus consejos y su apoyo. Incluso cuando me aleje de ellos para intentar una nueva vida, me acogieron sin reproches al regreso de mi mal obrado viaje. Nunca pude agradecerles realmente lo que hicieron por mí. En realidad no me había dado cuenta. Todo el tiempo demasiado aislado, demasiado melancólico para notar sus constantes preocupaciones, su propio sufrimiento por mi desdicha. Muchas veces lo interprete como intromisión, pero me equivoque. A estas alturas solo esperaba que ellos, con sus especiales dones, se hubiesen dado cuenta de cuánto los quería.

Los gritos de unos niños jugando me despabilaron de mi introspección. Me di cuenta que estaba a medio camino por el pasillo y que probablemente habían pasado unos 5 minutos desde que salí del despacho de Aro. Podía oler la gran cantidad de gente que estaba aglomerada en la plaza. Mi sentido del olfato estaba especialmente sensible, dado que hacía demasiado tiempo no me alimentaba. Sin embargo, los años de experiencia y particularmente la práctica intensiva que tuve desde que conocí a Bella, hacían que mi sed pasara a segundo plano. Una mueca se dibujo en mi rostro al recordarla. Intenté no sentir dolor, ahora no, pero no pude lograrlo del todo. Yo aun pisaba este mundo y ella no. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo más.

Volviendo a mis cavilaciones, la imagen de mis hermanos se hizo presente. Todos tan distintos y sin embargo, logramos conformar una tranquila familia…, aunque no siempre fue así.

Los primeros tiempos con Rosalie fueron difíciles. Su egoísmo y vanidad eran más grandes de lo que ella misma podía manejar, y mi rechazo la hirió en lo más profundo de su ego. Hasta hace unos meses, nunca comprendí porque no pude fijarme en ella de la manera que Carlisle tenía previsto. Era hermosa, me daba cuenta, pero no me llenaba en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera llamaba mi atención. Después de eso, estuve seguro que era alguna especie rara de hombre y esta idea fue reforzada más tarde, luego de los infructuosos intentos de Tanya por llamar mi atención, cuando nos juntamos con el clan Denali. Pasados estos dos claros eventos de "desinterés" pensé que siempre estaría solo y me pase meses buscando un por qué.

La llegada de Emmett fue, por una parte un alivio y por otra, la confirmación de que el problema en la relación con Rose era yo. La química entre ellos fue inmediata y poderosa. Emmett llego a dar chispa en nuestro pequeño aquelarre. Era un hombre risueño y transparente, tanto que ni siquiera hacía falta que leyera sus pensamientos. Se convirtió en algo así como el hermano-que-nunca-tuve y enfrió enormemente mi relación con Rosalie, ya que ella tenía ahora alguien que la considerara el centro de su mundo.

Cuando Alice y Jasper aparecieron, fue como si los integrantes faltantes llegaran para conformar la familia que éramos. Se adaptaron perfectamente a nosotros y nosotros a ellos, eso sin contar que Alice nos había buscado deliberadamente para llevar nuestro estilo de vida.

Recordé nuestros paseos de caza con mis hermanos. Días enteros tras las presas más grandes, compitiendo por el ataque más limpio. O nuestras tardes jugando ajedrez… más bien mis tardes con Jasper o Alice jugando sobre el intrincado tablero, ya que raramente Rosalie se unía a nuestros momentos de ocio y Emmett se ofuscaba demasiado rápido alegando trampas cuando en realidad solo usábamos nuestros dones innatos.

Vinieron a mi mente conversaciones enteras con Alice, apenas pronunciando algunas silabas o moviendo apenas los ojos, entendiéndonos perfectamente, como sincronizados. Formamos una relación muy especial gracias a ello, facilitado por el hecho de que sabía que no tenía ni debía sentir nada romántico por ella, eso quito toda tensión en nuestra relación.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor, siempre estuve solo y aislado. No era fácil vivir con tres parejas perfectamente felices y estar solo, pero de alguna manera fue casi mi decisión. No me había faltado la oportunidad, pero las había desechado, sin entender muy bien la razón, hasta ahora.

Encontrar a Bella había cambiado todo mi mundo, todo lo que conocía, lo que daba por cierto, lo que esperaba de la existencia, había cambiado. Desde el momento en que sus profundos ojos se cruzaron con los míos y el dulce sabor de su sangre se atravesó en mi camino. Por fin estuve agradecido de mis décadas de control frente a la sangre humana, pues nunca fue como cualquier sangre y necesite de todos mis cabales para no matarla en el mismo instante en que sentí su aroma. No sé que habría hecho si no me hubiese resistido. En ese momento no entendía lo importante que sería ella para mí. Lo sabía, ella era distinta, especial y deliciosa, pero no lo comprendí hasta que regrese de Denali.

Pude recordar ahora su sonrisa tímida, y sus mejillas sonrojadas… Oh, cómo me gustaba que se colorearan de rosa intenso ante el más mínimo tacto de mis dedos. O sus suaves suspiros cuando mis labios rozaban los suyos. Mi Bella, era tan hermosa como testaruda, ella nunca habría entendido la verdadera razón por la cual la dejé. Más bien no la habría aceptado, pero pensar en que su vida estaba en peligro sólo porque yo estaba cerca de ella, me hizo preferir unos cuantos días sufrimiento para ella y una noche eterna para mí con tal de que tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz, como se merecía. Pero me equivoque, de la manera más terrible. Quizá si se lo hubiese explicado, al menos habría tenido el consuelo de que mi amor por ella sería eterno y que precisamente ese amor era el que me hacía apartarme de su camino. No la habría arrastrado a ese final tan drástico, tan dramático y tan alejado de mi verdadera intención. Si hubiese sabido que tomaría una determinación como esa… no se que habría hecho… mantenerla a mi lado era peligroso y tenerla alejada también lo era. No, definitivamente la hubiese mantenido a mi lado, así al menos hubiese podido protegerla y hacerla feliz mientras viviéramos…

Este era mi momento de redimirme, por ella, por todo lo que hice mientras estuve en este mundo. Ella fue la única persona capaz de hacerme sentir vivo, aunque no lo estuviera. Me sentí feliz, completo, como jamás pensé estar. Despertó sensaciones dormidas y provocó sentimientos que nunca tuve antes. Por ella era capaz de todo, todo lo imaginable, hasta de morir… habría hecho gustoso lo que me hubiese pedido con tal de mantener una sonrisa en sus labios y ese brillo en sus profundos ojos marrones que dejaban mi propia alma al desnudo, si es que tenía una. Pero Bella eligió otro destino para ambos. Quizá era una señal, su propia forma de comunicarse conmigo. Ella sabía que yo no viviría sin ella y tal vez mantuvo la esperanza de que en lo que hubiera después de la muerte, estaríamos juntos. Esperaba que fuera el cielo, el paraíso, ella se merecía eso. Yo no.

El calor comenzó a envolverme. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban intensamente sobre una fuente de agua ubicada a pocos metros de la salida del pasillo donde estaba, sin impactarme directamente. El bullicio del gentío era ensordecedor. Podía verlos agitar las manos ante alguna especie de altar que estaría ubicada a un costado de la torre. La ceremonia comenzaría en pocos minutos y la expectación y jubilo de los asistentes era casi palpable. Pero ni la más remota chispa de esa alegría se transmitía por mis inertes células. Bella. Era todo lo que ocupaba mi mente y mi inmóvil corazón. La culpa me oprimía el pecho como nunca antes. Cómo es que amándola tanto podía haberla matado. Me pase meses enteros temiendo ese desenlace conmigo a su lado y por dejarla, lo había precipitado. Por otra parte me sentía tan pleno, por algo tan básico como la constatación de su amor. No es que alguna vez lo haya dudado, pero sabía que Bella era una persona tremendamente inteligente y amaba su vida por sobre casi cualquier cosa. Si ella estaba dispuesta a perder lo único en lo que no había vuelta atrás, es que estaba realmente decidida y tampoco podía vivir sin mí. Aunque sinceramente a estas alturas, la culpa no era sino un sentimiento secundario. La tristeza y la sensación de vacío en un mundo sin Bella era lo que me motivaba a seguir adelante, pues cualquiera haya sido el detonante de su muerte, mi decisión hubiese sido la misma.

Así me fui acercando al borde del pasillo, faltaban apenas unos pocos metros para hacer mi aparición frente a todos. Mi cuerpo brillaría repleto de pequeños diamantes, mis ojos negros y mi piel pálida, sería todo lo que esa gente necesitaría para saber que no era humano… y todo el motivo que necesitarían los Volturi para querer acabar conmigo de inmediato.

Me debatía entre la tranquilidad y la desesperacion, la felicidad y el dolor. Los recuerdos de Bella se hicieron tan patentes, casi podía escuchar su voz llamándome desde la distancia. Mi mente podía jugarme una mala pasada en estos momentos… y lo estaba haciendo con lujo de detalles. Su dulce voz sonaba tan nítida, aunque algo tensa. Decía mi nombre. Me deleité con sus palabras, como siempre lo hacía.

Desabroche lentamente los botones de mi camisa mientras avanzaba los últimos pasos. Debía obtener la mayor exposición posible.

En los últimos segundos la paz llego por fin, mientras sentía el calor del sol bañándome desde los pies a la altura de las rodillas, a pesar del viento, aún podía sentir esos pequeños cambios de temperatura. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, intentando retener esa sensación de paz, esa sensación de estar donde debía estar, a pocos instantes de reunirme con Bella, su imagen se reflejo en mis parpados, nuestro paseo en el prado. Estaba tan hermosa, su delicada piel pálida, carente del más mínimo bronceado, sus grandes y profundos ojos marrones, su cabello castaño cayendo en suave cascada sobre sus hombros. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y se remarcó en los míos ante tan sublime imagen de mi Bella. Tanto era mi deseo que su voz se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, hasta podría decir que algo agitada, como si quisiera detenerme. Pero sabía que era una muy buena replica de mi imaginación. Por supuesto que Bella intentaría detenerme.

La primera campanada retumbó en el campanario y la gente comenzó a alborotarse. Yo estaba a medio cuerpo de la exposición completa, podía sentirlo en la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Tan absorto estaba en mis propias ilusiones que llegué a sentir los frágiles brazos de mi Bella rodear mi cuerpo y el delicioso y dulce aroma de su pelo agolparse bajo mis narices. Incluso pude sentir su desbocado corazón, ese que siempre se aceleraba cuando yo estaba cerca, su respiración errática, como cuando nos besábamos.

Tan rápido la había encontrado? Tan rápido habían actuado los Volturi?. No me importaba, Bella ya estaba conmigo. Mi paraíso estaba entre mis brazos en ese preciso momento. No pude sentir el dolor de mi muerte ni la desesperación de la búsqueda. Mi Bella ya estaba a mi lado y era lo único que me importaba.

Carlisle y Bella tenían razón después de todo. Esto solo podía significar que todavía tenía un alma. Aunque si este era el infierno, poco me importaba, estaba demasiado cómodo en él.

- "No estoy muerta! Tienes que moverte! Vendrán por ti!", la escuché fuerte y claro. No podía ser sólo mi imaginación. Su voz era suplicante e histérica, su frágil cuerpo se sentía demasiado real. Abrí los ojos y no solo la sensación seguía intacta, sino que ella estaba efectivamente entre mis brazos. Apenas había entendido nada, pero una familiar esencia me llenó los sentidos, y no era el aroma a fresas de su cabello. En menos de un segundo me volteé con ella, sacando mi cuerpo del sol, dejándola apoyada contra la pared del callejón, cubriéndola con mi propio cuerpo. Alcé los brazos a los costados, en un intento inútil de ocultarla de nuestra indeseada compañía.

- "Mis saludos caballeros. Finalmente, me parece que no necesitaré de su ayuda hoy", traté de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero mi mente trabajaba frenéticamente intentando descifrar por qué Bella estaba aquí, incluso, si realmente estaba o yo había perdido completamente la razón. "Sin embargo, agradezcan a Aro y sus hermanos, su hospitalidad", dije dirigiéndome a Felix, uno de los guardias de confianza de los Volturi

- "Mejor se lo dices tú mismo, no crees? Podemos entrar y hablar con más calma"

-"No creo que eso sea necesario. No he quebrantado ninguna ley". Aun estaba intentando comprender todo. Lo único cierto por el momento es que Bella estaba temblando tras de mí, presenciando un estúpido juego de poder con los representantes de los Volturi.

- "Felix se refería a la proximidad del sol. No es conveniente que estemos aquí". Dijo otra voz que reconocí como la de Demetri. Eso ya lo sabía, pero no podía permitir que Bella siguiera entre nosotros. Ya tendría tiempo luego, o eso esperaba, de averiguar qué había pasado.

- "De acuerdo. Te seguiré", respondí obediente. "Bella, ve afuera a disfrutar la ceremonia", dije en tono suave, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás por encima de mi hombro, sin perder de vista a estos dos personajes.

- "La chica viene con nosotros", me desafió Felix.

- "NO!", mi voz dejó de ser calmada y sonó tajante. La paciencia, que había sido una de mis virtudes durante mi existencia, se agotaba excesivamente rápido cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Bella. Por alguna razón ella estaba sana y salva, todavía, y haría lo que fuera porque así continuara. Incliné levemente mis rodillas, dispuesto a luchar en caso necesario. Sabía que estaba en desventaja, pero nada me impediría proteger a Bella. La sentí estremecerse a mis espaldas. Su mano rozó ligeramente mi brazo, probablemente intentando calmarme, pero yo estaba decidido. Demitri quiso calmar un poco la tensión que se estaba formando en el aire, aludiendo que Aro quería verme antes de que me fuera.

- "Esta bien, yo voy, pero la chica se va". No estaba dispuesto a ceder en este punto. Sabía que Aro quería hablar conmigo sobre el cambio de planes y aunque realmente pensara que no era más que curiosidad lo que le hacía querer conocer a Bella, estar rodeado de decenas de vampiros poderosos no era precisamente seguro para ella.

Discutimos un par de frases más a este respecto. Yo estaba cada vez más tenso. Parecía que ninguno de los dos lados estaba dispuesto a acceder a las demandas del otro. La pelea era inminente, aunque estúpida en un lugar tan expuesto. De pronto escuche sus pensamientos y giré mi cabeza hacia un lado del callejón. Felix y Demetri me imitaron justo cuando apareció la pequeña figura de mi hermana, Alice.

- "Que tal si nos comportamos, caballeros?. Hay damas observando", su voz era relajada, como si estuviera hablando con viejos amigos. Pero yo sabía lo tensa que estaba, podía oírlo en sus pensamientos, junto con los de advertencia para que no iniciara una pelea en ese lugar. Me mostro una imagen de la asustada familia que estaba justo a la salida del callejón, observándonos. "No estamos solos", advirtió, haciendo una seña para que los otros notaran nuestra pequeña audiencia. Demetri siguió intentando convencernos de entrar al palacio, mientras destinó un puñado de guardias para sacar esas personas de las cercanías.

Repentinamente me envaré. La escuche incluso antes de sentir su aroma. Mis sentidos estaban más intensos que nunca y mi don era de muchísima utilidad.

-"Jane." Dije sin emoción mientras todos se volteaban a mirar al fondo del pasillo. Baje mis brazos, casi admitiendo la derrota, pero no deje de cubrir a Bella con mi cuerpo.

La recién llegada nos indicio que la siguiésemos, con ese aire petulante de poder, al que no podían oponerse ni ellos ni nosotros. Felix nos hizo pasar adelante. No muy convencido, envolví mi brazo alrededor de Bella y junto con Alice, quien se aposto rápidamente al otro lado de ella, pasamos a encabezar la comitiva en dirección al salón donde estaba Aro.

Nada tenía mucho sentido. Intenté concentrarme en los pensamientos de nuestros acompañantes, percibiendo cualquier intento de atacarnos desprevenidos. Luego mis pensamientos se toparon con los de Alice, en quien me detuve por primera vez desde que nos habíamos encontrado.

Sentí la mirada de Bella en mi rostro y como si de un imán se tratara, la acerque un poco más a mí, aliviado y agradecido de que estuviera con vida. Ahora podría obtener respuestas.

-"Que paso Alice?", pregunte lo mas desinteresado que pude, sin despegar la vista de enfrente. No quería a los demás pendiente de nuestra conversación, pero necesitaba desesperadamente saber cómo habíamos terminado donde estábamos.

-"Fue mi error. Es una larga historia, pero básicamente ella saltó de un acantilado, sin intención de matarse. Solo estaba practicando deportes extremos, a los que parece muy aficionada últimamente". Miré a Alice con sorpresa y luego a Bella, quien se tensó bajo mi brazo y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, casi estaba seguro que con vergüenza.

Continúe enterándome de la historia a través de los pensamientos de Alice y no pude más que aterrarme de todo lo que había ocurrido. _Licántropos?_, pensé con horror. Como es que Bella había sido capaz de relacionarse con dos especies mitológicas en tan solo unos meses. Eran peligrosos, inestables, irritables y peleadores. No podía imaginarme nada más peligroso que licántropos rondando a Bella, entonces _ella_ apareció en los recuerdos de mi hermana. _Victoria…_ Había estado en Forks, acechándola, persiguiéndola. Cielos! Había sido un pésimo rastreador. La había seguido hasta América del Sur y luego perdí su rastro, instalándome en Brasil, seguro de que Victoria se había cansado del jueguito y había seguido con su vida en otra parte. Pero qué equivocado estaba… en todo. Qué expuesta la había dejado. Protegiéndola de mí, la había dejado a merced de perros gigantes y vampiros desquiciados.

-"Huumm", fue todo lo que pude pronunciar con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa.

Seguimos avanzando por donde nos indicaban, aunque yo ya conocía el camino. Lo había recorrido dos veces en las últimas horas y no pensaba hacerlo una tercera, pero realmente no tenia oportunidad de negarme. Bella temblaba débilmente entre mis brazos, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. Sabía que estaba asustada por el ritmo frenético de su corazón. Ese, en el que había aprendido a reconocer casi cualquier emoción. Me moría por saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero hubiese sido imprudente preguntarlo con tanta audiencia, por lo que me conforme con abrazarla fuerte, depositando suaves besos en su frente para tranquilizarla, llenándome, a su vez, del dulce perfume de su cabello, calmándome a mi también. Parecía funcionar para ambos. Pronto sus dientes comenzaron a castañear y fue cuando me di cuenta que no solo era miedo lo que sentía, sino frío. Sus ropas húmedas y mi gélida temperatura no ayudaban mucho, por lo que me aparte de ella, tomándola de la mano.

Se negó tozudamente a que me alejara de ella, así que opté por frotar mis manos en sus brazos, en un intento fútil de hacerla entrar en calor.

Por fin llegamos a la antesala del gran salón. Jane saludo efusivamente a su hermano Alec, mientras éste la felicitaba por habernos reclutado a todos.

-"Bienvenido de nuevo, Edward", me saludo Alec. "Pareces de buen ánimo hoy", completó.

-"Estoy mejor", respondí, mientras mi atención se volvía rápidamente a Felix, quien estaba imaginando cómo sería degustar a Bella. Un gruñido salió de mi pecho sin que pudiera, ni quisiera evitarlo. La advertencia estaba hecha. Sabía que no estaba en buenas condiciones para pelear con él, no sólo por mi alimentación _vegetariana_, sino porque hacía semanas que no probaba bocado y las fuerzas me flaqueaban, pero eso no impediría que intentara sacarle la cabeza si se atrevía acercarse a Bella. Me estaba tentando a iniciar una pelea, cuando sentí la mano de Alice sobre mi brazo, una clara señal que me calmara.

Recorrimos el resto de camino que nos quedaba para llegar a las grandes puertas, que se abrieron de par en par para recibirnos.

-"Jane", gritó Aro con efusividad, mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en los labios. "Que gusto tenerte de regreso. Ah, y has traído a Bella y Alice contigo!", dijo escudriñándonos a todos con la mirada. Indicó a Felix que fuera por el resto de sus hermanos.

-"No te parece afortunado que nos negásemos a tu petición, Edward?", dijo con su acostumbrado tono burlón y esa sonrisa estampada en el rostro. No pude más que asentir, sabiendo que querría enterarse de cada detalle de lo sucedido.

Intercambio un par de palabras con Alice, aludiendo a su maravilloso don, con la intención para nada disimulada de retenerla dentro de sus filas.

Cayo y Marco entraron al salón revestidos de sus lujosas túnicas y se dirigieron a sus asientos en el fondo del salón. Ninguno pareció siquiera notar nuestra presencia, pero yo sabía que si lo habían hecho y no estaban del todo contentos. No sólo por tener a una humana tan cerca de la hora de comer, sino que nuestro particular estilo de vida, junto a nuestros dones, nos hacían unos especímenes interesantes y a la vez amenazadores en alguna forma.

Marco, en su camino al trono, tomó la mano de Aro, como un saludo.

-"Increíble", exclamo Aro, verdaderamente sorprendido de lo que acababa de recibir de su hermano.

-"Marco puede sentir las relaciones entre las personas y ha quedado extrañado con la intensidad de nuestra unión", dije para Alice y Bella, quienes miraban el gesto con desconcierto.

Ninguno de los tres hermanos había vivido tanto para ver una relación como la nuestra. No solo la mía con Alice, que era de una fraternidad que no tendríamos ni siquiera si fuésemos realmente hermanos. Sino lo intrigaba mi relación con Bella. También yo me sobresalté ente lo evidente de nuestro vínculo. No es que lo haya dudado, pero verlo a través de los ojos de otra persona era realmente impactante. Mas no deje que su interrupción me desconcentrara de mi objetivo. Mis objetivos, mejor dicho. Debía estar atento a la plática con Aro, mientras vigilaba los movimientos de la guardia, especialmente de Félix.

-"Como puedes estar tan cerca de ella, de ese modo. La sola idea de lo atractiva que es su sangre para ti me hace agua la boca. La _tua cantante_. Cualquiera de nosotros mataría por obtener un regalo como ese, mientras tu…", dejo inconclusa la frase con la mirada oscurecida.

-"Lo desperdicio… -completé.- No sin esfuerzo, te lo aseguro. Pero es el precio que debo pagar", admití con aparente calma. Lo que menos quería era mostrar debilidad ante Aro, o ante cualquiera de los de la sala, incluida Bella, a quien le bastaba con su propio miedo.

-"Uno demasiado alto. Ah, como me recuerdas a mi querido amigo Carlisle. Siempre me sorprendió su autocontrol, pero comparado con el que tú debes poner a prueba, eso parece un juego de niños", dijo divertido.

Ya me estaba cansando de la plática, no tenía ningún sentido y quería salir de allí tan pronto como pudiera. Me tensé de pronto al leer sus pensamientos. Aro se acercaba peligrosamente a nosotros y aunque sabía que su intención no era atacar, no pude evitar apretar mi agarre contra Bella.

-"Puedo?", dijo seguro que yo sabía lo que quería.

-"Pregúntale a ella", respondí sin entusiasmo con los dientes apretados.

Estiró ambas manos en dirección a Bella, y ella, temerosa, extendió su frágil extremidad a su encuentro. Aro la tomo con determinación, cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba adentrarse en los pensamientos de Bella. Sorprendido tanto como yo de no poder penetrar su mente, luego de unos momentos comenzó a reírse histéricamente, abriendo los ojos y penetrándola con una mirada alucinante. -"Interesante". Se alejo unos pasos y repentinamente volteo la cabeza en dirección a Jane. Supe en ese momento lo que se proponía.

-"NO!", gruñí, mientras me alistaba para ir contra Jane, pero Alice me sostuvo de un brazo y no pude moverme por un segundo.

-"La joven Bella será inmune a tus dones también?", pregunto con un tono de divertida curiosidad.

Me sacudí del brazo de Alice y solté a Bella cubriéndola completamente con mi cuerpo. Esta vez nada me detuvo de arremeter contra la pequeña y malvada vampiro. Pero antes de que lograra avanzar cinco metros en su dirección, sus ojos escarlata me miraron fijamente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. En ese momento no pude moverme más y mi cuerpo cayó pesadamente al piso de mármol sin que tuviera control de nada. Un dolor taladrante comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza, nublando casi cualquier otra percepción. Quería gritar o hacer cualquier otra cosa para que se detuviera, pero en alguna parte de mi conciencia sabía que Bella estaba ahí. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en un instante y pude ver pánico reflejado en sus grandes ojos marrones, incluso podía oír sus gritos desesperados para que Jane se detuviera. No podía pensar con claridad, estaba perdido en el dolor, sólo estaba agradecido de haber actuado a tiempo anteponiéndome delante de Bella para evitar que ella sufriera este martirio. Luego de un tiempo que me pareció eterno, el dolor se calmó y pude volver a sentir mis miembros. Me incorporé tan rápidamente como pude y vi, en menos de un segundo, cómo la mirada de Jane se apostaba sobre Bella y esa sonrisa maliciosa aparecía de nuevo en sus labios. Miré a Bella con horror, esperando que cayera al suelo en cualquier momento, presa de la ilusión de sufrimiento que colocaba Jane en tu mente, pero eso no sucedió. Me puse a su lado mientras oía asombrado la frustración en los pensamientos de Jane.

Aro interrumpió el evento con una carcajada estridente. Por alguna razón, que nunca comprendería, pero que hoy como nunca, agradecía infinitamente, Bella era inmune a nuestros dones mentales.

Luego de eso, la conversación se centro en nuestro destino. Hubo una pequeña discusión entre Aro y Cayo sobre el camino a seguir. Los Volturi eran tremendamente apegados a las leyes que ellos mismo habían creado, y Bella ponía en riesgo uno de sus más importantes estamentos. Ella sabía demasiado. No solo de los vampiros en general, sino de ellos mismos. Era virtualmente una amenaza, incluso humana y frágil como era. Apenas pude contener la ira, con los puños apretados, cuando Cayo sugirió acabar con Bella. Afortunadamente, Aro en su psicopática mente, logró convencerlo de lo valioso que sería el don innato de Bella si se convertía en uno de nosotros. Aunque la idea me pareció repulsiva desde el mismo momento en que la formulo en sus pensamientos, sabía que sería la única forma en que nos dejarían salir con vida a todos de ahí, pues si Bella no salía, ni Alice ni yo lo haríamos tampoco.

Sin embargo, no pude formular una convicción lo suficientemente poderosa en mi mente para asegurarle a Aro que yo mismo la convertiría. No podía siquiera pensarlo, imaginar a mi hermosa Bella condenada a esto era demasiado. Pero Alice fue más decidida y le ofreció a Aro su mano para que pudiera ver el futuro. También yo pude verlo y la cara se me crispo en una mueca al darme cuenta que mi hermana no solo lo estaba imaginando, sino que realmente lo había _visto_. Ella sería convertida.

Por fin nos dejaron salir, no sin antes advertirnos que no podríamos irnos antes del atardecer y deberíamos permanecer en una sala hasta el crepúsculo. Fuimos escoltados hasta la recepción por Felix y Demetri. En nuestro camino nos encontramos a Heidi, encabezando a un grupo de desafortunados turistas. Cubrí a Bella con mi cuerpo tanto como pude, escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho y caminando a paso más rápido, cuando pasamos frente a esos inocentes condenados a ser la cena.

Finalmente llegamos a la recepción y nos ubicamos en los sillones más alejados de la humana que hacía las veces de recepcionista.

-"Están bien?", dije mirándolas a ambas con la ansiedad filtrándose en mi voz.

-"Siéntala antes que se desplome", me sugirió Alice, refiriéndose a Bella que ya comenzaba a flaquear en mis brazos. Tenía la mirada en ninguna parte y estaba hiperventilando. Me senté en un sillón y la atraje conmigo, ubicándola en mi regazo, cubriéndola con una gruesa manta para protegerla de mi piel. Temblaba como gelatina y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin control.

Cómo habíamos acabado ahí?. Jamás habría permitido que eso ocurriera si hubiese podido evitarlo. Exponer a Bella a todo este sórdido mundo era una de las últimas cosas que quería para ella. Ni siquiera entendía del todo qué demonios estaba haciendo ella aquí.

-"Toda esa gente… será…", susurró Bella apenas sin voz.

-"Si", dije por toda respuesta. No quería que ella viera más de esto, ni preguntara más, pero era Bella y nunca hacía las cosas como yo las pensaba.

-"Ella sabe lo que pasa aquí?", me preguntó dirigiéndose a Giana, la recepcionista.

-"Si, lo sabe". Por fin sus temblores habían disminuido en algo y podía abrir los ojos sin que se le empañaran al instante en un mar de lágrimas.

-"Pero podría convertirse en comida en cualquier instante!", exclamó bajito, sorprendida de la tranquilidad con que la mujer se desenvolvía en ese ambiente.

-"Lo sabe. Pero espera que la encuentren lo suficientemente útil como para convertirla llegado el momento", dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

-"Quiere ser una de ellos?", solo asentí y la miré detenidamente para evaluar su reacción. "Como puede querer _eso_?", preguntó inocentemente con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera la idea más repugnante que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Y lo era. Desear voluntariamente convertirse en un mounstro como nosotros era descabellado. Mi rostro se crispo en una mueca al oír sus palabras. Finalmente ella había visto lo que éramos en realidad y podría darse cuenta del error que había sido desear ser una de nosotros.

Sus ojos me miraban detenidamente, como si no dieran crédito a lo que veían. Ciertamente tampoco yo. Ella estaba entre mis brazos, sana y a salvo, por el momento. Todo había sido un terrible mal entendido.

-"Ay Edward!. A pesar de todo me siento tan feliz en este momento", dijo abrazándome fuerte con sus pequeños brazos.

-"También yo", le respondí cerrando mis ojos y estrechándola aun mas si eso era posible.

Nos quedamos así un momento, mientras veía en los pensamientos de Alice que teníamos buenas posibilidades de salir en una pieza de este enredo. Estaba tranquila pues había _visto_ que se reencontraría con Jasper en menos de un día.

Abrí mis ojos y la observé. Estaba más pálida que antes, algo más delgada y tenía unas notorias marcas bajo sus ojos. Las acaricie con la yema de mis dedos y ella me quedo mirando.

-"Luces cansada", acoté, terminando mi recorrido en sus mejillas.

-"Y tu pareces hambriento. Puedo sentarme con Alice", dijo tratando de incorporarse para alejarse de mí. No se lo permitiría de ninguna manera. No sabía cuánto tiempo más nos quedaba juntos. Ella podía haber venido a salvarme, pero no significaba que me perdonaba por haberla abandonado. Después de todo, yo aun no sabía lo que había vivido ella en mi ausencia.

-"No seas ridícula. Nunca he tenido tanto control sobre mi mismo como ahora", le rebatí reteniéndola contra mi pecho.

La observé tanto como pude. Tratando de actualizar mis viejos recuerdos, de volver a teñir las imágenes de color con su suave cabello castaño y sus profundos ojos chocolate. Era mucho más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Incluso cansada y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, era hermosa y volvía a sentirme completo después de tantos meses. No entendía ahora cómo pude estar tanto tiempo existiendo sin ella, cómo tuve el valor para alejarme. No podría volver a tener esa fuerza de voluntad. Alejarme de nuevo sería incluso más difícil que resistirme a su sangre o a su cuerpo. No podría de nuevo.

Por fin nos informaron que podríamos irnos. Logramos salir del castillo por una serie de pasadizos, hasta que llegamos a la plaza principal. Nos albergamos bajo un puente mientras Alice iba por un vehículo donde pudiéramos llegar al aeropuerto. Bella estaba al límite de sus energías, por lo que crucé mi brazo en su cintura la sostuve tanto como pude. Por fin llego mi hermana con un auto negro con vidrios polarizados. Me senté en la parte de atrás con Bella, sin intenciones de separarme de ella en lo más mínimo. Volví a sentarla en mi regazo, estrechándola tanto como pude. Sentía el suave calor emanando de su cuerpo y su alocado corazón tranquilizándose a medida que nos alejábamos de Volterra. No quiso dormir, obstinada en mantener los ojos abiertos. Quise pensar que, al igual que yo, no quería perderse detalle de estar juntos. Sabía que probablemente se debía a la adrenalina que corría su cuerpo por el peligro que había corrido, pero me hacía más feliz pensar que lo hacía por mí.

Durante el largo vuelo de regreso tampoco quiso dormir y se mantuvo semi alerta a base de coca cola. No entendía su afán por no descansar, pero no quería contradecirla en nada. Me alegraba simplemente teniéndola abrazada, acariciando su mejilla con mi pulgar, besando de tanto en tanto su frente, sus ojos. Estuve tentado tantas veces de besar sus labios. Me llamaban como una droga, suaves, rosados, entreabiertos… pero no. No era el momento ni el lugar. Teníamos tantas cosas por decir aún, tantas cosas que aclarar, que besarla hubiese sido cobarde de mi parte. Debía primero pedirle perdón, arrastrarme y conseguir que me perdonara por ser tan estúpido y por dejarla desprotegida y vulnerable. Sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que acercaba mis labios a su cara, pero no podía jugar con ella, con ese corazón que era música para mis oídos.

Varias horas después, llegamos al aeropuerto. Bella apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero recibió amablemente los abrazos de mi familia y los agradecimientos por haberme traído de vuelta.

Esme se abalanzo sobre mí en un fuerte abrazo, regañándome al instante.

-"Jamás vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto"

-"Lo siento", fue todo lo que pude decir. Miró a Bella con dulzura y me pidió que la llevara a casa, su cansancio era evidente para todos.

Salimos abrazados hasta el estacionamiento y me envare repentinamente al acercarnos a los autos. Rosalie estaba de pie, apoyada en el capo del sedán negro de Carlisle. Los recuerdos se hicieron presentes de inmediato. Fue ella quien me llamó para decirme que Bella se había suicidado, sin siquiera confirmarlo con Alice. A partir de ahí todo había sido un infierno para mí y para Bella. Esme me tomó del brazo ante mi manifiesto enojo, pidiéndome que la escuchara.

-"No fue culpa suya. Por favor, Edward", suplico mi ángel con apenas un hilo de voz. No podía negarme a ella y mucho menos hacerla enfadar, así que acepte que nos fuéramos con Rosalie y Emmett. Me senté en la parte de atrás con Bella, acurrucándola a mi lado. Sentí que por primera vez en el viaje, apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y se relajaba un poco.

Rosalie se disculpó con ella y conmigo. Bella por supuesto la perdonó sin siquiera estar muy consciente, alegando que no había sido culpa suya, sino de ella que había saltado por el acantilado. Eso me recordó que yo también necesitaba algunas respuestas.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a la casa de Charlie, quien salió disparado por la puerta a recibir a Bella, insultándome un poco en el camino. No lo culpaba. Podía leer en su mente la preocupación y el miedo que había pasado durante esos tres días que Bella había virtualmente desaparecido. Ella apenas balbuceaba en mis brazos que me dejara en paz, pero no podía contradecir a Charlie tampoco para evitar que Bella se metiera en más problemas.

La dejé en el suelo para que caminara por sus propios medios, pero al dar media vuelta sus piernas flaquearon y casi se estrella contra el cemento del recibidor, por lo que le pedí a su padre que me dejara llevarla a su cuarto y luego me iría. Me sorprendió el grito que dio Bella ante mis palabras, sujetándome con fuerza de la camisa, como si no soportara la idea de que me fuera. Tampoco yo la soportaba, pero debía calmar los ánimos con Charlie.

-"No estaré lejos", le dije en un susurro para calmarla, mientras subía a su cuarto y la dejaba en su cama. Perdió la conciencia tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada. Charlie me escolto de vuelta a la salida y me pidió que no volviera a atravesar la puerta de su casa.

Regresó a la habitación de Bella para asegurarse que estaba bien y luego bajó a la sala. Aproveche para colarme por la ventana y sentarme a un costado de la cama de Bella, observándola dormir. Estuvo así durante horas, algo inquieta a ratos, pronunciando cosas ininteligibles. No me cansaba de mirarla, nunca lo haría, acariciaba sus mejillas que se coloreaban incluso en sueños.

Todo lo que estuve a punto de perder se hizo tan palpable cuando estuve junto a ella. Recordé los meses en que me pasaba las noches observándola, deleitándome con su suave respirar, con el rítmico latido de su corazón, con sus palabras y suspiros dedicados solamente a mí. Cómo pude dejarla?… nunca lo comprendería, lo único que tenía claro es que jamás lo haría de nuevo, preferiría la agonía de mil estacas sobre mi cuerpo antes de volver a separarme de ella, a menos que me lo pidiera; y rogaba al cielo para que nunca lo hiciera.

* * *

**N/A: Dejenme saber sus opiniones =P**

**Para las que me siguen con TL&TJ, subire pronto el epilogo, pero please! tenganme un pokito mas de paciencia. En todo caso les cuento que la autora esta subiendo unos BPOV de esa historia, que tambien traducire, son algunos capitulos especificos, pero sera interesante tener su punto de vista... asi que no me odien =D**

**Carños**

**CaroB**


End file.
